


The Mercenary - Super SOLDIER Part 2 -A Final Fantasy VII Story

by Cloud2367



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud2367/pseuds/Cloud2367
Summary: This is part 2 of the super-SOLDIER story.  Six months have passed since the battle with the super-SOLDIER and the loss of Cloud.  The group is busy building their new lives, but Jessie struggles to adapt to life without Cloud.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Holding on to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the super-SOLDIER story, if you haven’t read that, I suggest you do so before diving into this. Feedback and positive vibes are always welcome, if you enjoy either parts to the story, drop a little something on the comments

Fire crackled as the light from the flames lit up the area slightly. The sound of the waves crashing could be heard nearby. The Buster sword stood up with its tip secured into the ground, its materia glowing as the light from the flames reflected into it.

A motorcycle sat on its kickstand and in a single fold out chair sat Jessie. She stared into the fire as she sat in her SOLDIER first class uniform, a scanner sat next to her that constantly cycled through radio frequencies in the air, public security, fire rescue, ambulance services and even locked on to some of the more low key channels where some shady dealings were discussed.

She looked at her phone and cycled through her voicemail archives.

“Press one to replay this message.”

“Message 1.... Hey Jess its me, your asleep right now but I’m not tired, I just wanted to tell you how cute you look when you sleep... anyway, goodnight babe.”

“End of message, To erase this message push 1, to save it press 2”

“Message saved.”

She let out a sigh as she stared at the once crater where Cloud made his final stand against the super-SOLDIER. It was now filled with water, the ground had cracked so badly that water had pushed its way through and filled the giant crater. She stood up and dusted herself off and crawled into her tent zipping the door closed and crawling into a sleeping bag with her sword next to her.

“Cloud! Hang on, I’m coming!” Jessie screamed as she ran towards him as fast as she could. The dark blast hit her like a wall as her body stopped... the paralyze effect...

Jessie screamed to herself “not now! Please I have to save him!” 

Cloud struggled to keep the hold on Zack,

“RENO! fire that damn thing now! I can’t hold him much longer!”

“Hurry up and fire! NOW!!” Reno called over the radio.

“Cloud no! Please, don’t do this, I can’t do this without you!” Jessie yelled as tears flooded her eyes as panic began to set in.

Zack thrashed violently as Cloud held him tight with every last bit of strength he had.

“Grrr DAMNIT What are you all doing? Get the hell out of here, Reno! Now or never!” Cloud yelled.

The canon fired with a thunderous bang as the mako charged slug flew across the sky and hit its target exploding.

Jessie sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily she took a second to collect herself. She exited the tent and sat in her fold out chair. The sun was coming up and the fire had burned out. She picked up her phone and dialed her voicemail.

“Playing old message”

“Reno called, said he has some work for you, something about new leads you might be interested in.”

“Message deleted.”

She put her phone away and packed up her things. Thinking about Reno’s leads made her mind race. Had he found something? Clues? She had to know and now that morning was rolling in she would go get her answers. She folded up her chair and tent, placing the tent into a duffle and laid the two together against a rock beside the hole filled with water where Cloud fought Zack and she hopped on her bike.

  
With a loud crack of the throttle she pulled onto the road and headed for Edge City. The bike rolled into the city slowly, it had been awhile since she was here. She drove slowly down the street and pulled into an office building across from seventh heaven. Flipping the bike on the kickstand she looked up at Cloud’s statue.

His fierce gaze, weapon drawn, that look he got on his face when he fought to protect her...

“Looks good huh?” Reno said behind her from the officer door frame.

“Yeah... it does.” Replied Jessie.

“Come in and sit down, I’ll explain everything.” He said as Jessie entered the building.

Reno walked across the room to his office door,

“can you bring us two cups of coffee please?” He asked his assistant,

“yes sir, the usual for you and for the lady?” She asked.

“No thanks.” She said with a glare.

“It’s good coffee trust me!” Reno said but Jessie cut him off.

“Can we get on with it?” She said.

Reno made a sour face “yikes, there’s the cold merc I remember.” He joked. 

Reno opened his desk drawer and took out an envelope, he pulled pictures out of it and threw them on the desk towards Jessie. Jessie picked them up and flipped through them, carefully studying each.

“So these guys were all found dead within a week, in the same place. My intel suggests there’s an illegal underground battle arena and these guys didn’t do so well.” He said. 

Jessie glared “what does this have to do with me?” She asked.

“Damn girl you have gotten cold!” Reno joked,

Jessie’s face didn’t budge.

“Anyway, moving on, I put a team on it to investigate and observed the area from the outside, looks like they have pin pointed the entrance and based on the info we collected, it sounds like these guys are fighting against research specimens, by none other than Hojo.” Jessie gave a snarl.

“Now I have you attention don’t I? So the the theory is Hojo is still in that underground lab of his somewhere conducting experiments on god knows who or what, and then he is testing their fighting capabilities against people in the arena with nothing to lose.” He said.

Jessie folded her arms,” where is this arena?”

“South of Corel there is a prison. Only the worst of the worst are sent there basically to die. We think it’s underground there. These dead guys in the photos were all prisoners there and were all found dead in their cell blocks in the morning by guards. A little coincidental if you ask me, I believe they are getting the arena fighters from the prison.” Said Reno as he tapped his finger down on the photos clunking his desk. “Find the arena, and find out what’s going on with these research specimen rumours and find Hojo.” He said.

Jessie stared at the photos, her mind was going a million miles an hour. If she could get to Hojo she could make him pay. That alone made it worth it.

“I’ll handle it.” She said as she crossed the room.

“Let me send a team with you.” Said Reno

“Not interested” Jessie replied as she reached for the door.

“Jessie would you just wait a sec!” Reno said with a sigh. Jessie kept her back to him facing the door but stood still to hear him out.

“Look Jess I know why your out there day and night, why you never come home, why you never answer your phone and why you rarely sleep. But Jess, it’s like , we combed that area a thousand times and only ever found his sword. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to make you upset but I just don’t want you rushing into anything head first without thinking because your blinded to the danger because you think he’s still out there.”

Jessie’s eyes widened “he is still out there, I do believe that, until I have proof otherwise I will believe that.” She answered.

“Jess look, there are three types of people in that prison, drug dealers, murders, and rapists. I know you can handle yourself but please take a team of SOLDIER candidates with you, besides we can get you there faster, unless of course you planned on driving your motorcycle across the ocean.” Reno said with a chuckle. 

Jessie wasn’t amused by the joke.

“Fine, when do we leave?” She asked. 

“This afternoon. Why not visit Tifa and Aerith while your in town? You know Tifa worries.” He said. Jessie knew exactly what he meant. Maybe it was time.

Tifa was doing her usual routine, sprucing the place up and prepping for the day. Aerith had stopped by and delivered freshly picked flowers for Tifa along with her produce for the week. Tifa beamed, she loved when Aerith gave her flowers, it just brightened her day. She placed them into a vase and displayed them on the shelf behind the bar. Aerith sat on a stool and leaned her chin on her open palm.

“So... what’s new?” She said with a sweet smile. Tifa sighed

“nothing much, just the usual.” She replied. Aerith raised an eyebrow, and reached for Tifa’s hand across the bar.

Tifa looked at Aerith’s hand as it covered hers gently.

“I miss him too...” she said softly. Tifa put her free hand over the top of Aeriths hand,

“I know...”

The doors opened and Aerith and Tifa turned and looked over.

“Jessie!” Tifa beamed as she ran around the bar and grabbed her into a big hug.

“Hey teef...” Jessie said almost in a whisper as she hugged Tifa and rubbed her back. Tifa rubbed the back of Jessie’s head and kissed her forehead.

“I was so worried about you!” She exclaimed as the two separated.

“I’m sorry... I’ve been busy” Jessie replied.

“Hey jess ! Looking good!” Aerith said.

“Hey Aerith, hows it going?” Aerith smiled and nodded 

“good, I was just leaving, I have to be getting back to help setup for lunch at the orphanage.” She said as she walked by giving a warm smile,

“bye Tifa” she said as she left.

Jessie raised an eyebrow and Tifa blushed.

“Aerith has been like a rock for me since we lost Cloud.” Tifa said, I don’t know what I would have done without her.” She added.

Jessie frowned “I know, I’m sorry I haven’t been around, but I have a new lead on Hojo, I’m leaving shortly.”

Tifa hesitated, as she noticed the Buster sword on Jessie’s back.

“Jessie.... that sword. Where did you find it?” She asked.

Jessie sighed, at the crater, I swept the area with Reno’s men probably a thousand times, this was all I found.”

Tifa began to tear up. “Look I just wanted to say hi before I head out. Reno briefed me on the job, I’m going to find Hojo and he is going to wish he was dead.” She said with a cold look in her eyes.

“Jessie, please be careful.. Hojo is dangerous, just don’t do anything crazy. Please, for me... I couldn’t handle losing you too.”

Jessie nodded “Don’t worry about me, I’m strong, they can’t stop me.”

Tifa stomped her foot clearly upset.

“Yeah! Cloud was strong too, the strongest I’ve ever met! He’s gone now and I don’t want to lose you too!” She said as her voice cracked.

Jessie turned for the door “I’ll be careful teef, I promise.”

The sound of the jet engine filled the air as Jessie walked across the tarmac to the plane, with three SOLDIER candidates behind her they boarded. Once inside Jessie made her way to the front of the plane, she sat down and hollered to the pilot,

“give me a warning at five minutes out. Soon as we land you prepare to leave again, this won’t take long.” She ordered.

“Yes ma’am!” The pilot replied.

Jessie leaned her head back and closed her eyes, it was time to focus and get her game face on.

“Your that female merc aren’t you?” One SOLDIER asked. Jessie glared at him for a second before closing her eyes again. She could hear them whispering to each other about stories they heard about her.

“You all need to quit gossiping and focus! When the time comes obey my commands and stay out of my way.” She ordered. 

“With all do respect ma’am I am the ranking officer here.” A SOLDIER replied.

“This is my show, if you don’t like it then get off now. I have a score to settle and I won’t have anyone fuck this up.” She said sternly.

The SOLDIERS all answered “yes ma’am.” As the plane took off.

“ 5 minutes out , prepare for landing.” Came across the intercom. Jessie opened her eyes and looked out the window, they were decending through the clouds and she could see the lights of the Gold Saucer not far away. She remembered the time her and Cloud fought the Marlboro at the arena, and then the time they spent together that night in the hotel. She inhaled deep and looked at the three SOLDIERS,

“just follow my lead, I have a lot riding on this lead, I’m counting on you guys!”

They all understood what she meant, everyone knew the story about what happened against the super SOLDIER, and they all knew that this was personal.

Jessie entered the gates of the prison with the three SOLDIERS. They were greeted at the gate by the captain of the guards,

“this way merc, we’ll provide you all the clearance you need, Reno Told us to expect you.

The doors opened and Jessie walked into the cell block, prisoners whistled and cheered

“hey there pretty lady, common over here give us a kiss.””

“Hey girl , don’t be so cold, come keep daddy company”

“Hey now don’t be so uptight, comon over here and I’ll show you a real man.”

Jessie stopped and walked over to the cell staring coldly.

“Yeah that’s more like it, let me see what your working with here.” He said as Jessie’s arm came in through the bars and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, she pulled her arm back fiercely and slammed the prisoners face against the bars. He crash to the floor unconscious and Jessie proceeded behind the guards as the other inmates whispered among themselves.

As they entered the nurses station a man was on the bed, he had a bad head injury that was bandaged and he was out cold laying down receiving iv fluids and oxygen through a mask. 

“This guy was the latest victim, we found him in his cell during morning roll call.” Jessie looked down at the man and examined every bruise, scratch and injury.

“He gunna make it?” She asked.

“We aren’t sure yet.” The guard replied. 

“Witnesses?” Jessie asked.

The guard nodded his head to follow him. They entered an interrogation room where a prisoner sat at a table handcuffed. Jessie walked in and stared at him.

“Spill it.” She said sternly.

The man stared back with an attempt of intimidation, but Jessie saw fear more than anything.

“Don’t feel like talking?” Jessie asked.

The captain of guards piped up

“this piece of shit won’t say nothing.” He scoffed as he adjusted his ball cap leaned against the wall.

Jessie glared at the prisoner and caught his eyes move towards the captain and then back to hers.

“I need five minutes alone with him, my men will secure the room.” Jessie said. 

The captain hesitated before glaring at the man. Jessie got between them, and the captain was now looking at her cold stare.

“Now!” She said.

The captain signaled his men out of the room and the three SOLDIERS setup a perimeter around the room.

Jessie sat down across from the prisoner.

“Now, spill it, are the guards involved?” She asked.

The prisoner scoffed “I’m not saying shit.”

“Then why did you point that guy out to me?” She asked.

The prisoner hesitated, “they will kill me.” He replied.

“I can offer you protection, if the info is good. Get me into the arena, and you will leave here with us. I can’t set you free, but you will be moved to more suitable accommodations in exchange for cooperation.” She said.

The prisoner took a second to contemplate it.

“He was my friend, he wasn’t a bad guy, just fell in with the wrong crew, ended up in here. The guards are feeding us to the arena to fight monsters. They all bet on the outcome and they charge for seating. It’s all exclusive to gang members and organized crime. They chose John to fight, I saw them take him from his cell. Only to bring him back bloodied and unconscious, they threw him into his cell and left him there to die.”

The man choked up as he tried to finish. 

“Who’s running the arena?” Jessie asked.

“His name is Don Corneo, he’s involved in everything. Murder, drugs, human trafficking, sex trade. You would be wise to stay clear.” He said

Jessie sat with a stone face “and why is that?” She asked.

He laughed “because a pretty girl like you would have a target your back, I don’t think you realize the type of people they are. They would take you, shoot you up with drugs and paralyzing agents, then they would rape you and beat you, and rape you and beat you over and over again and you would wish you were dead.”

“I appreciate your concern but I can handle it. Now how do I get down there?” She asked. 

“There’s a main elevator in the back, with the swipe of a keycard you can access the lower floor. That’s where they take the prisoners to fight.”

The man looked at Jessie with concern, “now, I told you what you wanted and then some, your going to get me out right?” He asked.

Jessie stood up and opened the door signalling the SOLDIERS

“escort this man out, radio a chopper for extraction.” She said. The captain was furious

“what’s going on here? You can’t take him!” He said

Jessie held her hand out “keycard for the elevator, now! And while we’re at it, drop your weapons and put your hands on your head. 

This place is on lock down and we are bringing in a team to have you all removed while they investigate.” She said.

“Chopper is 5 minutes out Jess .” A SOLDIER replied.

“Good, see the captain here to a holding cell and take my snitch to the chopper, brief the men coming in on the situation.” She ordered .

“Bitch who the fuck do you think you are?” The captain barked as Jessie disarmed him and pistol whipped him to the ground. She pulled the hammer back and released the clip before handing the empty weapon to her men.

“Any other questions?“ Jessie asked the other prison guards as they stood silent. 

“Good, let’s go” she said.

Jessie rode the elevator down below by herself. She would now get her shot at Hojo, she had been waiting for this for a long time. The doors opened and the crowd could be heard in the arena. Jessie slipped down the hall and observed from the back row to try and blend in.

The info was right, unarmed men were fighting monsters and being brutally beaten and killed. Jessie glance at an upper balcony where a group of gang leaders she assumed were watching. Then she caught eyes on him, Hojo was there with them observing the sick slaughter below. Jessie moved through the crowd with her eyes locked on Hojo.

A man bumped into another man next to Jessie and the two started shoving each other, the commotion drew the attention of the balcony group and Hojo locked eyes with Jessie.

Hojo grinned and stood up,

“shut it down. We are leaving he said to his subordinates.” 

The gang bosses were mad and arguing over why. Hojo nodded to Jessie as they looked down at her glaring at Hojo.

“One chick? You must be crazy, my boys will grab that bitch and bring her to me! I’ll take her out back and teach her some manners if you know what I mean.” He said as he licked his lips.

“If you men go near her they will die, and then she will chop your dick off.” Hojo said as he proceeded through the back door.

The man grunted as he glared down but Jessie was gone. Hojo ran through the halls as gun fire in the arena started a massive panic of evacuation. Jessie slipped into the back room and up the stairs to the hidden entrance of the arena.

Vehicles were starting and peeling out of the area everywhere and then she saw Hojo, she ran as he climbed into an suv and they tore out of the underground parking garage towards a hydraulic lift that had exposed the outside. Vehicles swerved at Jessie and fired guns out the window forcing her to jump behind a support pillar for cover. The vehicles tires screeched towards the exit and Jessie was left with more questions than answers. What the hell was Hojo doing here? Why were his experiments fighting prisoners. She stood in the empty lot as the wind blew in through the open access ramp. She knew she was on to something here and Hojo was behind it.


	2. The Next Move

Tifa and Aerith were chatting in seventh heaven. Tifa had mixed a few drinks and the two friends sat and chatted about their day.

“Sounds like it was busy over there today.” Tifa said as she laughed.

Aerith smiled, “yeah they certainly keep me busy sometimes.” She said as she took another sip of her drink.

“What about you Tifa? How was your day?” She asked.

Tifa sighed, “nothing to report, mixed drinks, got hit on, mixed more drinks, got hit on more. It’s a cycle, the more they drink the cheesier the pick up lines get.” Tifa laughed. “They all want the same thing.” She added.

Aerith smiled and swirled her straw around in her drink.

“Well what does Tifa want?” She said as she took another sip.

Tifa hesitated.

“Ya know I really don’t know. I’d like to have Jessie home but she’s so distant. Fortunately I have you Aerith, I dunno what I would do without you.” Tifa said with a smile.

“What about Cloud?” Aerith asked.

Tifa stopped and stared at the counter. She was lost in thought, she thought of Cloud and his blonde spikey hair, and his smirk of a smile he would give.

Tifa held back the tears as her eyes began to water.

“I miss him Aerith, I think about him constantly, but it’s more than that, I loved Cloud but I wasn’t in love with him, but I see Jessie and I know the pain she’s feeling.” Tifa stammered. “I don’t know what to do for her..” Tifa added.

Aerith stood up and leaned across the bar, “I think you do know what to do..” she said as she kissed Tifa on the cheek and walked to the door, she stopped and turned her head “see you tomorrow.” She said softly as she left the bar.

Tifa felt her eyes burning, she knew Aerith was right.

It was getting late and Tifa was ready to lock up and head to bed. She crossed the bar to the door and suddenly it burst open as Jessie stormed in with Reno behind her.

“Save it Reno ! Your guys fucked up and I lost Hojo because of it.” Jessie yelled.

Reno stormed behind her “Jessie you can’t go on like this! I know your hurting but your going to drive yourself crazy!” He said.

Jessie looked at Tifa, “whiskey please.” She said as she ignored Reno, who sat next to her.

“Jessie it’s not healthy to go on like this.” He said as he looked up at Tifa pouring Jessie’s drink. “Make it two please Tifa.” He said politely.

Jessie flattened her drink in one gulp, “what kind of bullshit perimeter let’s a whole gang of criminals blow right through it and escape! It was Hojo! I had him! And he just drove the fuck outta there like nothin!” She yelled.

Reno shot his drink and pulled cash out and dropped it on the bar.

“ She’s on me tonight Tifa, sorry about the commotion. Jessie I know your hurting but you need to grieve already. Otherwise your going to lose your mind.” He said as he walked towards the door.

Jessie scoffed and tapped her glass for a refill. 

“ we know he’s up to something but we need more information, I’ll be in touch when we hear more... and Jessie, thanks for exposing the corrupt guards. We are restaffing the prison, good work today.” He said as he left.

Jessie groaned to herself “useless morons.”

Tifa was still in shock as she poured Jessie another drink. “Jess I think we should talk.” She said softly. 

Jessie Vented her frustration about finding Hojo and having him slip away. Tifa sat quietly and listened. “ can you believe that? Chopper teams come in for a sweep of the place and not setup a perimeter! Fuck!” She said as she pounded her fist on the counter.

“Jess, I... I think it’s time for us to have a talk.” She said.

“What’s up teef?” She said as she took another shot.

“I’m worried about you, and Reno is too... I had a conversation with Aerith today that made a lot of sense.

Jessie looked up at Tifa with very obvious pain in her eyes.

“I think it’s time you moved on from anger and grieved Jessie.”

“It’s been six months, your allowing your anger and hatred to put yourself in danger while you blindly chase Hojo hoping that it will bring Cloud back.”

Jessie cut her off “he’s alive. I know he is.”

Tifa frowned, “Jess I loved Cloud, but I wasn’t in love with him. But that being said I know how you feel , and I think you need to stop bottling it up and just let it out.” She said.

Jessie felt her eyes water up as she spun her empty glass in her hand.

“Tifa I just can’t, I can’t accept it... I still feel his touch, I hear his voice, I see his face... I miss him so much..” she said as she broke down sobbing.

Tifa came around the bar at sat by Jessie and hugged her.

Jessie leaned in and released it all, she cried and screamed as she held Tifa tight. Tifa did the same as she held Jessie in tight kissing the top of her head.

“Let it out babe, it’s going to get better.” She said softly.

Jessie looked up at her “I feel it in my gut teef, he’s out there somewhere alone and hurt... you think he’s alive right?” She asked.

Tifa frowned, “I wish for that everyday jess, but I just don’t think he is.” She choked up as she finished.

“He is teef, and I’m going to find him.” Jessie replied.

Tifa held Jessie in tight as she rubbed her hair staring at the floor. “I hope you do hun...” said Tifa.

Jessie stayed the night in Edge City. She was waiting and hoping for Reno to come back with leads on Hojo's trail. She and Tifa has a good cry and a good conversation last night, and as Aerith suggested, they both really needed it. Jessie walked into the orphanage and the children beamed, it was the female merc that everyone was talking about, brave, strong, beautiful.

All the little girls looked up to her and all the boys had little crushes on her. Aerith came out from the back with a big beautiful smile on as always,

“Jessie, how are you sweetie?” She said with her super soft and caring voice.

Jessie smiled at Aerith “I wanted to stop by and thank you, Tifa and I talked and I think we both really needed it.”

Aerith’s smile lit up the room, she walked up to Jessie and hugged her. “ you can’t bottle up your emotions sweetie, it’s not healthy. I’m glad your feeling better... that being said...” Aerith leaned in to whisper so close her lips were nearly touching Jessie’s earlobe as she spoke.

“Don’t give up....” she whispered softly.

Jessie’s eyes widened as she look at Aerith‘s beautiful green eyes. Aerith held her index finger up to her lips and winked at Jessie with a cute chuckle she turned back to the children.

“ok who wants to be my big helpers today and clean up the toys?” She said. 

“Me!, I do, ohhhh pick me!” The children replied.

Jessie walked outside confused. “Don’t give up?” She thought. And what the hell was that wink and shush gesture all about?

“Jessie!!!” Tifa called from the steps of seventh heaven.”

Jessie looked up at Tifa waving and yelling to her. 

“Jessie come quick!!!” Tifa yelled. Jessie ran for the bar and busted in the doors drawing her sword.

Tifa and Barret were standing at the bar. Jessie lowered her brows and holstered her sword.

“I had the new recruits out for field training today, and I found something. “ said Barret.

Tifa could barely contain her smile as they put down Cloud’s mythril bracer on the bar.

Jessie stared at the bracer intently, it was definitely Cloud’s , his was modified with the SOLDIER uniform bracelet. She picked it up as tears filled her eyes.

“Thank you Barret, this means a lot to me.” She said.

“Hmph, Jess look closer, look at the materia still equipped in it.”

Jessie turned the bracer to examine it. Fire-elemental pairing and......” Jessie’s heart skipped a beat , she felt her stomach doing flips .... “barrier-magnify....” she said with wide eyes.

Tifa couldn’t hold it anymore, she burst out and hugged Jessie as she cried. “You were right Jess it’s possible he survived, Cloud was a master of materia combinations, it looks like he had used magnify to significantly up barriers effect.

“With Clouds mako powered body and a suped up barrier, maybe just maybe he could have survived.”

Jessie looked up with her tear filled eyes as she held the bracer.

“I knew it, he’s out there.”

Barret answered his phone and stepped away for a minute. Jessie turned to Tifa,

“we know it’s possible but that still leaves the question of where.”

Tifa nodded , “there’s hope yet!”

Barret hung up the phone “yo, Jessie , that was Reno, he’s got a lead on Hojo. Wants us in the conference room now.”

Jessie grit her teeth “gotcha this time...”

Reno turned the projection screen on displaying a map to the large conference room.

“Thanks for coming Jessie, let’s get right to it. Our allies on the northern continent sent out a distress call a short time ago, The town is on the beach near the excavation site. The first call for distress was the town, followed almost immediately by a call from the excavation site itself. Reports were mutated monsters attacking in large numbers.” He said as he glanced at Jessie.

“We will dispatch SOLDIER in three teams followed by a team of troops led by Barret, you will engaged the enemy as soon as the ships roll onto the beach and cover SOLDIER as they storm the village. Team one will be lead by Jessie and proceed into the village and make contact with the Mayor at town hall. Team 2 and 3 will sweep the streets in town of all monsters and then stand by for further instructions. Air support will be on stand by if required. Any questions?” Asked Reno .

“Alright remember this is Jessie’s show, Each team captain will carry out the mission as planned unless otherwise instructed by jessie, understand?”

“Yes sir!” The room replied together.

“Good prepare for departure. Good luck gentleman.” Said Reno as he turned to Jessie.

“This has gotta be him Jess, go get his ass!” Jessie nodded and and headed for the shore to load up in the boats.

The boat rushed towards the shore as Jessie stood on the deck waiting, Barret leaned against the rail and sighed

“nothing like being back in action, really gets my blood pumping!” He said with enthusiasm.

Jessie pulled out her binoculars and scanned the arrival point, “there’s a lot of them. It almost seems like they are waiting for us.” She said.

“Hmph, waitin to die more like it.” Barret grumbled.

“Get ready for contact !” Barret ordered and the ships rushed the beach and the troops began to pile out and opening fire on the creatures.

Jessie flipped off the top and hit the ground running, she side stepped and dodged attackers and she charged for the town. Barret and the troops made their stand against the beach filled with monsters. The SOLDIER teams ran next to Jessie ,

“team 2 west, team 3 east, clear the streets. Team one with me we head north!” Jessie yelled as they stormed into town and split up.

Jessie made it to town hall with two SOLDIERS behind her, the door and windows were barricaded From the inside. Some locals surrounded them but quickly called a stand down. 

“It’s SOLDIER, they’re here! One of the men called and the door to town hall opened. Jessie stepped inside, most of the townsfolk were inside except for the ones that were sent out to try and fight back.

There was a temporary medical station setup where the doctor treated the injured and the mayor approached.

“Copy Jessie, west is secure, standing by.” Came from her radio.

“Copy” she responded as she adjusted her sword and turned to the mayor. Before she could say anything the doctor popped his head up.

“Jessie?” He asked.

She turned to him “yeah?”

The doctor stood upright and approached her. “The Jessie?” He asked. 

Jessie raised an eyebrow,

“yes I see it now, the uniform, the sword, you are the famous Jessie !” He said as his nurses began to clap and smile.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” She said.

The nurses beamed, “we need to find him! This is huge!” the doctor said.

Jessie folded her arms “how about you start making sense.” She said as she was now irritated.

“He has been looking for you , well sort of, he says your name in his sleep all the time, we thought it was just a dream, but we asked him about it and he can’t remember anything about his life other than a beautiful woman named Jessie.”

Jessie felt her heart flutter.

“He had lost his memory and has been doing rehabilitation here for months. We don’t know his name so we started calling him Blue eyes.”

Jessie froze, “... blue eyes and blonde hair?” She asked.

The nurse beamed, “awww This is incredible it really is her, I love how you dress alike!” She said with a giggle.

Jessie’s heart was pounding now. Cloud....” she said as her eyes began to fill up.

“Oh my god is that his name? too cute , we found Jessie!” The nurse beamed.

“Where is Cloud?” She demanded,

the nurse shrugged, “he’s out defending the town from the monsters, he took charge almost instinctively , who knew he could fight like that?” She said.

Jessie’s eyes burned as the tears fell down her cheeks and she burst out of the town hall.

“Wait we need to communicate with the mayor!” A SOLDIER called as Jessie ran down the street looking in every direction.

“Copy Barret! I have a lead on Cloud, take over for me!” Jessie yelled into her radio as she ran.

“For real? Shit go get em girl, I got you covered.” Jessie ran for the excavation site as her radio went off again

“copy Jessie ? East is secure , excavation site is clear.” Jessie skidded to a stop and responded

“copy, stand by.” She turned north and ran towards shouting in the distance. Jessie could see men fighting back a group of monsters and she approached, her eyes scanned the friendlies as she approached.

She drew her sword and engaged the creatures, slashing them up in seconds with ease. She whipped her sword and called out

“where’s Cloud?” She yelled.

The men looked confused.

Jessie was impatient, “blue eyes, blonde hair!!”

One of the men reacted right away, “ he took out a huge group by himself just a few minutes ago and he gave chase to the biggest of the group back towards town hall, just follow that west side road south and you’ll get there!”

Jessie ran again following the man’s directions. She got to the town hall and there was a large monster that resembled a part insect part snake creature, definitely something Hojo created. Jessie drew her sword and provoked the creature to draw its attention. The creature growled and exposed its sharp jagged teeth and it salivated violently.

“Right here big boy, come get it!” Jessie said sternly.

The men from the north had caught up and yelled “we’re coming!”

Jessie held her hand out, “stay back, this one is serious!” She ordered.

Jessie dashed forward and the creature swung its claw like arms back to thrust forward, as she closed the gap she side stepped right and pushed off her leg to jump left as she slashed, landing on her left foot then doing the same to the right with a quick clean two slash right left.

The creatures arms both dropped to the ground as it threw its head back and and snapped forward. Jessie jumped back and the creatures jaws snapped just in front of her as she held her hand out and burst a fire spell into its face. The creature rampaged violently in pain as she dashed behind it and lauched herself back with a spinning slash beheading the creature on contact.

The monster slammed down hard into the dirt road as Jessie’s landed with her back to it. A loud applause filled the area as now pretty much the whole town had gathered watching the final battle. Jessie holstered her sword and turned around as the crowd had gone completely silent.

The group in front of her began to step aside creating an opening in between them. she heard footsteps as she lifted her head to look.

“Jessie.....?” a mans voice called.

Jessie’s eyes filled instantly with tears , her heart pounded, And she felt a surge of emotion. Blonde spikes and blue eyes staring back at her as he moved through the opening the crowd had made. The nurses teared up with their hands over their mouths.

“Jessie!” He yelled.

Jessie ran as fast as she could and jumped. “Cloud!!!” She screamed as she landed in his arms.

The entire town applauded as the two hugged. Jessie held him as tight as she could as she sobbed, Cloud picked her up off her feet with his arms tightly around her as he too began to tear up.

“I found you, I really found you, I just knew you were alive! I could feel it!” She exclaimed as she sobbed louder.

Cloud ran his hands through her hair and placed his hand on the back of her head as he kissed her. The crowd applauded louder and whistled, as they too were tearing up.

“Jessie, I thought about you everyday and nothing else, my mind has been fuzzy but I saw you and I knew, then it all came back to me, you really are my trigger” he said with a little smirk.

Jessie laughed as she continued kissing him. “Cloud, I’m so sorry it took so long, I searched everywhere for you!” She sobbed.

“Shh, don’t worry about that, your here now and we are together, that’s all that matters.” He said with a smile.

“Lookin good merc, you must have nine lives!” Barret yelled with a laugh.

Cloud chuckled, “ good to see you too ya old grump!” He joked.

Jessie still refusing to break her grip on Cloud, she popped her head up, “we have to call Tifa!“

Cloud shook his head, let’s go see her. He said as he kissed her again.


	3. A New Life

Tifa was busy finishing up at the bar, it had been a long day and she was almost finished closing up. Aerith came over to give her a hand with the cleaning.

Tifa reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “Reno? This late?” She said with a raised eyebrow as she answered. 

“hey Tifa, could you do me a huge favour?” He asked. 

“Sure Reno, what’s up?” She replied.

“I have a team getting in late tonight from the job up north. Could you hang around for a bit and put away a few plates of today’s dinner special before you close up? They should be arriving shortly.” He said.

Tifa looked at the time, “yes that’s no problem, tell them to come in and I’ll have dinner for them.” She replied. 

“Awesome! Thank you Tifa, I’ll be over shortly as well to see how things went.” Said Reno.

Tifa hung you the phone and sighed, “Aerith? Feel like hanging out for a bit? Reno’s men will be coming in for a late dinner and maybe a drink, I hope Jessie pops in too!” She said. 

Aerith smiled at Tifa, “of course hun, I’d love to.” She said.

”great! Thank you so much Aerith, could you grab some ice from the back while I replace the draft keg?” Tifa asked. 

Aerith smiled and winked, “you got it boss!” She said as she walked into the back room.

Tifa slid the old keg out from under the counter and knelt down to connect the new one to the draft system. She heard the bar door open and footsteps of multiple people enter.

“Hey guys, go ahead and grab a table, I’ll be right with you.” She said from under the counter.   
  


As the finished connecting the keg she noticed the footsteps stopped and there was no chatter. Just quiet... As she closed the cabinet doors she heard a familiar voice from above.

”what’s a guy gotta do to get a whiskey around here?”

Tifa's eyes widened and her heart pounded. She stood up from behind the counter slowly, almost in disbelief of what she just heard, to see Cloud standing there with a smirk on and his arms crossed. 

“Cloud!!” Tifa yelled as she jumped the counter and ran into his arms.

“Hey teef! Miss me?” He said with a grin. Tifa wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she cried.

”is this real? Are you really here?” She sobbed. 

Cloud rubbed the back of her head and held her in close as the entire team cheered. Jessie came in and joined the hug as she wrapped an arm around Cloud and Tifa both. Suddenly a crash sound was heard as they looked to see Aerith who had dropped the bin of ice on the floor when she saw him.   
  
“Cloud!!” Aerith yelled as he waved her in. Aerith ran in and joined the group hug, tears flooded the area as the celebrated together. 

Cloud kissed the top of Tifa’s head and then Aerith’s.

“I’m sorry I made you all worry..” he said.

Tifa placed her hand on Cloud’s cheek and gazed into his eyes. “I thought you were gone forever.” She sobbed. 

Cloud smiled “when I promised I would be there for you I meant it!” He said as she buried her face into his chest. 

Barret smiled as they all hugged. “Got some hungry troops here Tifa, hope you don’t mind having us.” He said. 

Tifa wiped her eyes, “not at all, please sit down guys and we will get you something to eat!” She said as she broke from Cloud’s grip. She stared into his eyes and sobbed louder,

“I can’t believe it!” She said as she hugged him tightly again. 

Cloud laughed, “yeah, I got pulled from the water by a fishing boat. They brought me to a rehab center where I’ve been recovering since the fight. Then Jessie showed up with SOLDIER.” 

Tifa pulled away from Cloud and hugged Jessie tight. “You were right Jess, he’s ok..” she sobbed.

Jessie hugged Tifa tight “I told you I’d find him teef!” She said with a smile as she too teared up.   
  


Aerith rubbed Tifa’s back, “common sweetie let’s get these guys some dinner” she said softly.

Tifa pulled away and moved behind the bar to whip up the plates. 

Aerith leaned into Jessie and whispered “I’m so happy for you hun.”   
  


Jessie smiled ear to ear with her hands over her mouth, as Aerith went behind the bar to assist Tifa. The men sat down as Tifa and Aerith whipped up a bunch of dinner plates and began pouring whiskey. Cloud sat with Jessie at the bar. She leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. It felt too good to be true. After six long months of nothing, she was sitting here with Cloud , together again.

Cloud brushed the hair from Jessie’s face and kissed her. Jessie closed her eyes and embraced it, this was real, he was back and she had dreamt of this for so long. 

the door opened and Reno stepped in. 

“Holy shit.... Cloud fucking Strife!” He said, still in disbelieve even after being told by Jessie in the phone.

Cloud nodded “in the flesh!” He said as he raised his glass to Reno. Jessie had filled Cloud in on everything he missed on the boat. 

Reno moved over to Cloud and Jessie and dropped a set of keys in front of them. Cloud lowered his brows confused. 

Reno smiled, “address is on the key tag, place is yours. Least I can do for you after everything you did for us.” He said with a grin.

Jessie smiled, “what do you think Cloud?” She asked.

Cloud nodded “sounds good.” He said as he shook Reno’s hand and the team began to feast on Tifa’s cooking. They laughed and told stories and cheered. Jessie couldn’t take her hands off of Cloud. She sat curled into his shoulder and locked her fingers into his.

Tifa took a tray of dishes out back and placed them into the dishwasher. She looked in the mirror as she sobbed more, she was so thankful he was alive, still in disbelief.

Aerith came out back and wrapped her arms around Tifa from behind, resting her head on Tifa’s shoulder.

“You ok?” She asked quietly.

Tifa nodded as she wiped the tears. “I feel like I’ve just woken from a bad dream and everything is normal again. Aerith, thank you for being there for me.” She replied. 

Aerith turned Tifa to face her and brushed Tifa’s hair behind her ear and wiped her tears for her. “Always..” she said almost in a whisper as she lead Tifa by the hand back out to their friends.

The bar closed up and everyone parted ways for the night. Cloud and Jessie strolled you to the address on the key tag. A nice little home near the others. Cloud opened the door and stepped in to the furnished home.

Jessie shut the door behind them and she jumped into Cloud’s arms as he caught her she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him fiercely as she ran her hand through his hair. 

“Are you ready to move in with me SOLDIER - boy?” She whispered in his ear as she kissed it.

Cloud leaned into her ear “absolutely Jessica...”. He whispered as he kissed her neck. 

Jessie melted hearing it. She loved when he called her that. Cloud carried her to the bedroom and began to strip her of her uniform.   
  


Jessie held her breath as she took it all in, his touch on her bare skin after removing her tunic, then his bare hands against her waistline as he opened her belt and pants. He slide his hands into her underwear line and ran his lips across her stomach just below her belly button. Jessie tingled all over, as she held her head back with her eyes shut and mouth open.   
  


Jessie was done waiting, she wildly began to rip Cloud’s clothes off as she kissed him. Wasting no time he scooped her up and laid her in bed as he climbed in with her. She felt light headed as he laid between her legs on top of her and pulled the sheets over them. She stared into his eyes as he pressed himself into her. She let out a hiss as she exhaled when he pushed into her. The two devoured each other as he thrusted into her slowly. Her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest.   
  


Cloud interlocked his fingers into hers as he held her hands above her head. She would squeeze his hands tightly with every thrust into her as she moaned. It had been so long she was almost ready to climax, she felt herself building to the point she couldn’t hold it back any longer as Cloud picked up the pace. 

“Oh fuck yes!!” She screamed as she came. Her mouth open and eyes locked on his as Cloud released inside of her.   
  


the two struggled to catch their breath as Cloud laid next to her with his arm around her and their fingers interlocked. Jessie huffed, as they stared into eye others eyes. Cloud pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts and kissed her head as the two held each other and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Missing Women

The sun beamed down on Edge City. Cloud strolled through the city, he was very surprised by the amount of people who knew him. Children stopped in awe of him,

“that’s Cloud! He’s the bravest of all! Nobody can beat Cloud! He’s the best!”   
  


Cloud smiled as he continued down the street exploring town. He entered the weapons shop and browsed the inventory. 

On the hunt for a new sword, he looked at several models. He picked up the hardedge. Heavy, durable, great materia slots. Cloud whipped it back and fourth and admired the craftsmanship.   
  


“good eye! That one is great for a strong guy like you, deals heavy damage and equips materia in paired slots.” The shop keeper said as he approached Cloud. 

“How much?” Cloud asked.

“For the legendary merc Cloud, on the house.” He replied.

Cloud looked puzzled. “Why?” He asked.

The shop keep laughed, “Cloud Strife wielding one of my weapons is advertisement gold! Worth the cost over and over.” He said with a smile.

Cloud popped his materia in and holstered it. “Thanks, looking forward to trying it out.” Cloud said as he exited the shop and continued through town.

The materia shop was interesting, there were new types Cloud hadn’t seen before. A pair of pink materia orbs caught his eye.

“What do we have here?” Cloud asked. 

The shopkeep smiled “ohh that’s a new type, these two are a sold as a set. It works like a distress signal. You equip one and so does a comrade, by simply focusing on the materia you will emit a pink aura and the paired materia in the other persons bracer will glow. As you channel the materia it will lock onto the one in distress and change it from pink to yellow. It also casts shield on the person in distress. It’s a must have for adventurers these days.

Cloud was impressed, “I’ll take a set.” He said.  
  


As Cloud walked by a construction site the men working stopped and watched. 

“I guess your shot with Jessie is gone now that he’s back.” One guy said to his coworker.

“Shhh man he will hear you! I heard he fell from a helicopter above sector five and lived.” The man replied.

Jessie called out to Cloud as she jogged to catch up. “Hey you! Your up early!” She said with a smirk.

Cloud smiled at her, “ yeah you looked tired so I wanted to let you rest.” He said as he brushed her hair with his hand gently.

Jessie smiled brightly, “your so sweet!” She said. She noticed the new sword on his back. “Oh I was going to give you the buster sword back!” She said, but Cloud cut in,

“it looks better on you.” He said as he winked at her. Jessie blushed as she stared at the ground. “Aww look at first class Jessie blushing!” He teased. 

She gave him the eyebrow up smirk as they continued down the road.

”I like the sword Cloud, but it’s missing something...” she said as she pulled a red ribbon from her pocket and tied it around the handle. “For luck!” She said with a wink.

Cloud smiled and kissed her.

“Careful mister, I bite...” she said with sass. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” He said with a smirk.

“Here take this!” Cloud said as he gently took Jessie’s hand in his and snapped the pink materia into her bracer and one into his own.

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Distress signal, if we ever get separated again, channel the materia and you lock onto the other persons paired orb.” Cloud replied.

“Ooohhh romantic” Jessie teased.

Cloud scoffed “you having fun?” He chirped back. 

Jessie smiled “uh huh!” She said with a chuckle.

They passed Aerith’s orphanage and the kids were outside playing.

“Wow! Check it out! That’s Jessica Strife!” A little girl said enthusiastically. 

Jessie blushed fiercely. 

Cloud turned to her with a grin “an alias of yours?” He teased. 

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him playfully. 

Aerith called from the garden, “Cloud! Jessie!” As she waved.

They waved back and Jessie greeted her “morning!”   
  


The town was bursting with life, Cloud really liked it there, he thought of life after the sword. Settling down in Edge City and just living life, now that he and Jessie has a house together, it seemed like times were simpler and he was perfectly fine with that.

Jessie answered her phone “ it’s Reno, is Cloud with you?” He asked.

“Yeah he’s here.” Jessie responded.

“I need to talk to you guys. No pressure but I have a job and I need the best.” He pitched. “Meet me at my office, I’ll call Tifa as well.” He added as he hung up.   
  


“damnit, Reno is looking to hire us for a gig with SOLDIER, we just got back I would like to have had more time together first.” She said. 

Cloud couldn’t help but wonder what the job was. “Let’s hear him out before we decide.” He said as Jessie nodded and they proceeded to the office.   
  


“thank you for coming guys, I know your likely not interested in work right now but I need the best for this job. “Women have been reported missing from all over, it started as a couple of missing person cases but it spread pretty quick. Now I just received a call for assistance from wutai. Seem they are having the same issue.” He said as he sat in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk.   
  


“any connections between the women? Relationship, age, appearance?” Cloud asked. “This is why I want you three! Professionals with experience. So the ages are 18-26 for the most part. Slim well built pretty women.” Cloud ran his hand through his hair, “hmm, any leads? Suspects?” He asked. Reno scoffed, “yeah that prick Don Corneo, he’s been on the run since we put Rufus out. He’s running with an organized crime ring that Jessie has been investigating. Human trafficking , drugs, sex trade, you name it that slimeball is into it.”   
  


Cloud didn’t like the sound of it, “I’ll handle it, Jessie and Tifa stay here.” He replied. Cloud could feel Jessie gazing at him with that snarl. “Are you kidding me? I’m not letting you out of my sight mister! I’m not losing you again.” She barked her her arms folded clearly upset by Cloud’s suggestion. “Alright, we’re in, let’s connect with wutai, I want to see what they have. From there I will comb the area for information, loose ends, see what the locals have to say. I need total cooperation from Wutai, no bullshit politics. “Wutai has granted you a private airstrip to land on and an audience with the counsel upon arrival.   
  


“keep an extraction team nearby... I don’t like this.” Cloud added. Reno agreed. “This is why I need you guys, our peace with Wutai is relatively new and this is a sensitive case.” He added.   
  


The plane ride out was relatively quick all things considered. Cloud, Jessie, and Tifa all got off the plane and were greeted by the head of Wutai’s security. “Thank you for coming SOLDIER, come with me and we will brief you on the way to the counsel.”   
  


The counsel sat in a conference room, very formal and well dressed representatives introduced themselves and greeted the SOLDIERS. Cloud stood with his arms folded. “Leads?” He asked. “Don Corneo has been suspected to have taken up shop somewhere here in Wutai. Our sources tell us that he commands an impressive amount of organized crime power and respect. This will make it difficult to get to him directly.” Said A well dressed man in charge of the Wutai ninjas. “Let me worry about that. Any sightings?” Said Cloud.   
  


“yes, his men are most certainly in town, they have been seen in our bars and hanging around on motorcycles.” He replied. Jessie could tell Cloud was really bothered by the whole thing. “We will investigate around town, I need info on their whereabouts. But when I find Corneo, he’s mine to deal with.” Cloud added. The counsel agreed, “we appreciate the assistance of SOLDIER and we offer our full support. “Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Cloud said as he proceeded to the door. “Excuse me sir, my daughter is among those missing. Please find the women.” Another added. Cloud nodded, “we will handle it.” He replied.

The team strolled the main city of Wutai, the people were very nervous of them and not exactly welcoming. They entered the bar and sat at a table in back with a good view of the place and waited. The night progressed and then bar was busy. They saw many ordinary hook up attempts with young woman but nothing concerning.   
  


then Cloud noticed a group wearing matching vests, they came in and started talking to random women almost immediately. Clearly sweet talkers, they appeared to be making ground with a couple of girls who were clearly drunk.

“think these guys are in with Corneo?” Jessie asked. “Not sure yet, the vests indicate a gang logo, maybe grunts or hired hands to do dirty work. It’s not uncommon for them to stake out places like this and get paid when they make the drop.” He replied. “We’ll follow them, see if they lead us to Corneos men.” He added.

Tifa cringed as she watched these slimy goons lure innocent women into god knows what. “Disgusting...” Tifa snarled. “Keep your cool teef, these guys are nobodies, we need them to lead us to the guys they are working for.” Cloud responded.   
  


things got heated as one girl refused the offer to go elsewhere with the man and he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but he held her tight. “Comon baby, you gotta take a ride on my bike it’s brand new!” He persisted. Jessie looked at Cloud, “damnit, this could complicated things.” He responded.   
  


The woman threw her drink in his face in disgust. This angered the biker as he glared at her still holding her arm. “Cloud!” Tifa said as she looked into his eyes , he could feel her pleading with him. The biker snarled “dumb bitch!” He raised his hand to slap her only to have his hand grabbed by Cloud.   
  


“Who the fuck-“ he barely finished as Cloud twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him forward. He struggled to recover without falling and faced Cloud. “I believe the lady said no.” Cloud said sternly. The man pulled and knife and lunged at Cloud.   
  


Cloud side stepped and grabbed his wrist twisting it over his head causing the man to bend over as Cloud threw his foot up into his nose busting it badly and laying him out. The other bikers ran for the door but Tifa and Jessie stood guard blocking their path. Cloud dragged the unconscious man across the bar floor by his foot To the others. “Let’s have a chat boys .” Cloud said as Tifa threw a one two combo knocking one out followed by a spin kick taking the third out.

the men woke up in a small dark room with one dim overhead light. They were seated in chairs and tied down to them. They struggled but were securely tied and unable to move. Cloud, Jessie and Tifa stepped into the light. “Who are you working for?” Cloud demanded. The thug spit on the floor. “Fuck you!” He replied. Cloud stepped close and leaned down to the mans securly tied wrists to the chair and wrapped his hand around the mans index finger and then looked him in the eyes.   
  


“you don’t scare me!” He said. Cloud didn’t hesitate and right angled his finger as the man screamed in pain. Cloud wrapped his hand around his middle finger and again looked him in the eye. The man was noticeably worried as he tried to maintain his composure and Cloud right angled his middle finger.

the man wailed in pain as Cloud wrapped his hand around his whole hand and the other on his wrist. He gazed his mako eyes fiercely into the mans eyes as he cracked. “Don Corneo! He hired us to bring girls, we don’t know nothing , we just bring the women and get paid. Jessie scoffed in disgust, “what the hell do you think happens then? Sick fuck, Cloud just go ahead and break his wrist.” She said in disgust.

”no please no! I can show you their hide out!” He pleaded. “Now what to do with the other two...” Tifa asked. The men looked terrified. “What do you mean?” One asked. “We only need one of you for that...” Jessie said coldly.   
  


Cloud, Jessie and Tifa fired up the three bikes as the man lead them to the hideout with his hands tied behind his back and the other end of the rope in Clouds hand. The other two men were tied to the fountain in front of Wutai’s police station. Both were completely stripped naked with filthy pig written on their chests in marker. Jessie and Tifa pleased with themselves after they left them for the authorities to find after they called it in.   
  
  


The goon stopped in front of an underground bunker entrance. “This is where we bring them, knock three times and a guy answers, he will take the girls and pay me and then I leave. Now please let me go.” He pleaded. Cloud looked at him and smiled.

the door to the bunker opened slow as a large man in a suit came out. “Got a real looker for you tonight!” The goon said as he pointed to Tifa laying on the ground. The man stepped out “damnn she is sexy, let’s get a look under that shirt he said as he leaned over Tifa’s body and reached for the base of her shirt to remove it. Cloud came out from behind and wrapped his arm around the mans neck and choked him unconscious before dragging him into the tall grass and throwing his body in to hide it. Tifa stood up and dusted herself off. “That pig was actually going to grope me.” She said disgusted. Jessie snarled, “that’s likely not all he would have done.”   
  


Cloud turned to the goon, “your services are not longer required.” He said coldly as Jessie smacked him in the back of the head with the buster sword handle. Cloud tossed him in the tall grass with the guy in the suit. “Ok, stick together! I don’t like this at all.” Cloud said as the team turned their attention to the entrance.


	5. The Evil of Men

The bunker door creaked open as Cloud peeked down the hallway. He signalled Tifa and Jessie to follow, there were doors on both side of the hall towards the end of the hall before it turned to the right. The team made their way through cautiously. Voices could be heard in the distance, at times sounding like shrieking. As they closed the gap the voices became louder and easier to make out. A woman could be heard screaming, begging for someone to stop. Cloud knew exactly what this place was, and what was going on.

One by one Cloud opened the doors and peeked inside. The first few were empty with mattresses laid out on the floors and heavy locks on the outside of the doors. Jessie opened one on the right to find a naked woman restrained on a bed. Jessie careful snuck in and began to untie her restraints. The woman was so out of it on the drugs she was being force fed that she barely acknowledged Jessie. Once she was untied she didn’t even move. She turned her head and looked into Jessie’s eyes, blankly, soulless . Like an empty vessel.

Tifa cringed as she opened another revealing multiple women chained together, all of which were conscious and aware. They called to her for help quietly. Jessie broke the chains with the buster sword as Tifa guided them to the door one by one. With a finger placed against her lips, Tifa pointed them into the direction of the exit down the hall and the women desperately ran for it. 

Cloud crept up to the last door on the left. The screaming was now very loud and a woman’s voice was heard inside along with two male voices. She was begging them to stop, crying and pleaded. Cloud peeked into the room and to his horror the woman was about to be raped by two men. Cloud’s eyes flared up with mako power as he grit his teeth and entered the room carefully. The first man was forcing himself between her legs and the second was choking her with his hands tight around her neck only releasing before she would pass out and cough fiercely. 

Cloud had seen enough and it was time to act. With a heavy slash of his sword he killed the first man instantly. The second turned toward him but Cloud had him by the throat and against the wall before he could speak. Clouds eyes burned with rage as he stared into the mans eyes. “You piece of trash, you like choking women? How about we see how you like being choked!” he said sternly but quietly. The mans feet dangled unable to touch the ground until he eventually passed out. Cloud knelt down next to the women and passed her clothes from the floor. “It’s ok ma’am , your going to be ok.” He said as he untied her. The woman wrapped her arms around Cloud as she sobbed and thanked him over and over. Cloud held the woman and reassured her she was fine now and told her to run for the exit at the end of the hall. 

Jessie peered deeper into the hall as she and Tifa advanced on ahead. The released women captives from rooms along the way. Jessie’s heart raged as she looked at the victims with bruises, black eyes, and welts across their backs and even on their behinds. These women were being tortured, and heads were going to roll for this. 

Tifa overheard men talking in a side room just before a set of double doors. She looked back for Cloud but he wasn’t visible yet. A man stepped out of the room and looked down at Tifa crouched, she couldn’t wait she had to act. Tifa hit him with an uppercut and knocked him out cold, the other two ran out and rushed her together. Jessie intervened to help and speared one through the double doors landing into a large wide open room. She bounced to her feet and drew her sword. The time for stealth was over. Tifa stood next to her with her stance ready and fists cocked.

They froze as they saw five men, heavily armed with high power rifles facing them as if they were expecting them. A balcony above grasped their attention as three figures stood in the dark. “Ahh the guests of honor” one said as he stepped into the light. It was Don Corneo , he grinned as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. “Your going to die here.” Jessie growled as she stood with her sword ready. 

“I don’t think you understand the situation you are in.” A second man said as he stepped into the light. It was none other than Hojo. Jessie’a eyes lit up like a fire as she clenched her teeth and muttered “Hojo...” 

“You should be more worried about what’s going to happen to you.” The third voice said as he stepped into the light. Tifa gasped . “Rufus Shinra...” she said shocked. The three grinned sinisterly from above. “Drop the weapons.” Hojo ordered. Jessie scoffed, “make me!” She said with a hiss. 

“As you wish.” Hojo replied as he nodded to the five armed men. They stepped aside revealing Cloud laying on the ground at their feet behind them. Jessie’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Cloud... how did they get him?” She gasped. One guard put the gun to Clouds head as he laid there unconscious. “Drop the weapons or he dies.” Hojo replied. 

Jessie has no choice, she dropped her sword as a guard picked it up and moved it away from her. Two men restrained Tifa by one arm each and another approached Jessie with his gun pointed at her. “Now that the guests of honor are here let’s play a game shall we?” Hojo snarled as he adjusted his glasses. “Give them a shot.” He said coldly as the man with the gun popped Jessie and Tifa both with darts from his gun in their arms. Jessie felt dizzy as she tried her best to stay on her feet, a guard grabbed her from behind and held her hands behind her back. Tifa almost fell forward but the guard on each arm held her up. 

“Do you like my new paralyzing agent? It’s a stronger dose for stronger enemy’s.” He said with a laugh. Jessie leered at Hojo, completely unable to move. “What do you want from us!” Jessie barked. “Experimentation of course” Hojo replied. You two will serve as my latest experiments in creating the new and ultimate super-SOLDIER.”

A guard walked up to Jessie with a smile on his face as he stood in front of her. The guard holding her arms behind her back leaned himself backwards leaning Jessie back with him and leaving her hips leaned in towards the guard in front. The guard leaned into Jessie smelling her neck up to her ear. She snarled at him as he drew his eyes back to hers. The guard knelt down in front of her and reached for her belt, keeping his eyes on hers and licking his lips as he began to unbuckle it slowly. Tifa screamed “don’t touch her you filthy pig!” 

The man ignored her as he opened her belt and brought his nose to her waistline just below her belly button as he inhaled deep. Jessie cursed him Out but was unable to move. The guard then began to undo her button on her pants slowly as Tifa screamed for him to stop, then screamed to Cloud on the ground. Don Corneo laughed “not yet boys, they haven’t met the man himself yet.” He sneered as the man released Jessie’s zipper on her pants and stepped back.

Tifa and Jessie both grew silent as Cloud got up off the ground totally unharmed and approached them. “I’d like you to meet Cloud2.0 , the newest model copy. Since my plans to use the original died with him when he was obliterated by that mako cannon I had to begin work on another.” Hojo said as he cackled maniacally. Jessie shook her head as Cloud approached her with a stone face. “No it can’t be, it was you! I found you!” She said as she teared up. Hojo scoffed “dear girl, you found what I wanted you to find. An empty shell, fused with mako saturated from the black materia and injected with Clouds DNA for his looks obviously. Actually I’m curious as to which one you found, seeing as how there are several.” He snickered. Jessie sobbed as she looked into Clouds lifeless eyes, emotionless , like a robot. “You really thought you found him? That’s cute , but foolish, he’s dead, and now you and Cloud2.0 here are going to help us create a new and improved super-SOLDIER” he snickered

Tifa fought to see through the tears, “Jessie be strong! We will get through this! Hojo your going to die! We won’t help you with nothing!” She exclaimed. “Ahhh but you will, with a healthy dose of my paralyzing agent you will be helpless to stop me.” He answered. Tifa growled “what are you going to do with her?” She demanded. 

“Oh not just her, you too my dear Tifa. You will both reproduce for me, you will Both accept Cloud2.0’s seed and reproduce a new hybrid that I will genetically modify and mako shower with the help of black materia. The result will be incredible, Jessie first class SOLDIER and Tifa’s incredible strength and speed with Cloud’s DNA . Topped all off with my enhancements and mako. The future of super SOLDIER.” He cackled. 

Tifa looked at Jessie and shook her head, “no ! Don’t touch her! You won’t get away with it!” She screamed. Jessie looked at the ground defeated, it wasn’t really Cloud... she thought. It can’t be true, she felt him, she heard him, she even slept with him. He wasn’t just a soulless vessel like this. Tears ran down Jessie’s face as she dropped her head down and noticed it. Her eyes opened wide as she held her breath. She stared intently at Cloud’s bracer. Green materia only... she remembered Cloud’a new pink materia pair , he snapped one on her bracer and one in his own. She smiled and looked up at Hojo “your all dead...” she said with a grin as she channeled her materia. A pink aura surrounded her and began to flow up and over her head. The orb was glowing in her bracer as the aura grew larger. Hojo lowered his brows unsure of what was happening as the aura burst into a bright yellow and shield casted on Jessie . The guard released her and backed away nervous of what was happening as Jessie continued to glow yellow. As the guard back stepped he was slammed to the ground by a familiar large sword. 

Cloud grit his teeth as he held the hardedge tightly and removed it from the guards body. “Cloud!!” Tifa yelled from the side. His bracer glowing just like Jessie’s aura before both extinguished. Rufus leered at Cloud “he is alive...” he stammered. Don Corneo looked nervous “maybe we should retreat..” he said cowardly. A fireball slammed into the balcony sending the three backwards as a woman stood next to Cloud in Wutai ninja gear. Jessie gasped, it was the thief!

“Say Cloud, what do you say we teach these guys a lesson?” She said with sass in her voice. Cloud nodded as the two attacked the guards. Cloud slashed violently without mercy as he raged. Yuffie casted esuna on Tifa and Jessie as she continued to battle . Jessie grabbed her sword and dashed for the guards. Tifa cornered the last of them and Cloud confront the imposter Cloud. The imposter stood lifeless and didn’t even react. 

Cloud waved his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers. He didn’t budge. Cloud searched him and took notice of a digital display on his hip reading :45,44,43... 

“Bomb!!! Let’s go!” He yelled as the team ran for the hallway. The imposter stood still and as the team dove through the bunker exit the imposter exploded and fire raged out the door as the bunker collapsed and completely caved in. Cloud helped Jessie to her feet as Yuffie did the same for Tifa. 

Jessie hugged Cloud. “I knew it was really you!” She said before turning her attention to Yuffie. Yuffie smiled, blue eyes here found me in a holding cell and helped me escape , He so dreamy” she said with a grin at Jessie. Jessie stormed towards her and Tifa stopped her. “Not the time Jess.” She said softly. Yuffie snickered , good thing I was there, or you two wouldn’t have been able to clear the blast area. Guess you kinda owe me huh?” She said with a smile. Jessie growled and ignored her. The team stared at the destroyed bunker. Hojo, Rufus and Don Corneo working together... and what’s worse, they slipped away again!


	6. Copies attack / A New Recruit

The team entered the conference room with the Wutai counsel. Cloud debriefed the mission and explained their findings.

“So they got away?” The man in the center chair asked. “For now, but they can’t hide from me forever.” Cloud replied. A woman entered and handed the man a phone. “Excuse me a moment SOLDIER, this is urgent.” He said as he took his call privately.

Yuffie threw her feet up onto the table and spun a shurkin around with her fingers. “This sucks, how about you guys deal with the formal shit and call me when it’s time to fight.” She said impatiently.

“Yuffie! Show some respect for the counsel!” The man in charge of the Wutai ninjas ordered. Yuffie scoffed “whatever old man..” she replied.

Tifa glanced at Cloud and rolled her eyes. “Unless of course this is going to be awhile, maybe blue eyes here will take me out and show a girl a good time.” She replied as she glanced at Jessie and drove the shurkin down into the table. Jessie just glared at her as she kept her composure to remain professional.

“Seriously tho, how long is this old fart going to keep us waiting...” she said with a yawn .

The man returned to the desk and sat down. “It appears there was attack on the Edge City Shinra offices. A suicide bomber entered the building and blew himself and it to pieces.” He said.

Cloud Jessie and Tifa jumped up from their seats. “Is everyone ok?” Tifa yelled. “Unfortunately fire rescue is still on scene and we don’t know yet. Seems Shinra has requested Jessie and Tifa withdraw from Wutai and return to Edge City. Jessie and Tifa looked at Cloud and seemingly right away they all knew exactly what had happened.

“We need to go now!” Jessie ordered. “Yes your flight is being prepped and will be ready for you when you arrive. Wutai would like to offer full support, Yuffie will accompany you to Edge City, she is an elite ninja and we trust she will provide excellent support.” Said the gentleman in charge.

Jessie glared at Yuffie, Tifa cut Jessie off before she could speak “thank you very much! We appreciate the help.” Tifa said as she shook her head slightly at Jessie. Yuffie grinned, she twirled the shurkin around her fingers. She had a skimpy tight fitting tank top that only covered her bust. Her shoulders holstered thin straps of the shirt with a generous amount of cleavage showing. She wore short shorts that were super tight on her desirable figure with the top button undone showing the tip of her low rise black underwear . She wore a bracer on her left arm and a tight headband that her chin length black hair draped over. She was devious looking as she often smiled with a cute grin and pearl white teeth. She was maybe 21 years old and reminded Tifa of Jessie at her age, young, sexy, and flirty. She radiated a confidence with sass and she could tell she irritated Jessie.

Yuffie stood up and and walked slowly across the room swinging her hips excessively to show off the shape of her young round behind. She leaned into Cloud, “guess we will be working together blue eyes, try to be too distracted by me..” she said. Jessie cringed as she glanced back to Cloud who rolled his eyes and held his hand up for Jessie to stop.

“Yuffie! Behave yourself, you are the pride of Wutai’s ninjas , do us proud and assist in the Edge City job and locating these three criminals.

Yuffie smiled as she placed her hand on her hip and brushed her hair with the other hand. She smiled at Cloud, and returned her eyes to the counsel, you got it, but I can’t promise I will behave... that’s no fun....” She said as she bit her lower lip.

The engine on the plane roared as the team boarded, Cloud sat down and leaned back closing his eyes . He hoped Edge City would be ok until they got there. He felt Jessie sit next to him and her legs sprawl across his lap. He opened his eyes to greet her with a smile. Yuffie stared back at him with a smile, she moved her sliky smooth legs back and fourth as she grinned. Cloud pushed her legs off his lap and glared out the window. Yuffie stood up with her hips pushed towards his face.

“Aww your no fun.” She said as she turned her round behind towards his face and swung her cheeks as she stepped across the aisle and sat down a few seats up , throwing her feet across the aisle to the next seat.

Jessie sat next to Cloud staring daggers at her. “She’s just trying to aggravate you.” He said to Jessie as he held her hand on the armrest. Tifa smiled as she couldn’t help but see the humour in how Jessie reacting to yuffie’s advances reminded her of herself when Jessie flirted with Cloud back in the slums. Tifa was long over it and supported Jessie and Cloud’s relationship, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the humour in it a little.

The team entered Edge City, the Shinra offices were gone, fire rescue was still combing the area for hot spots. Aerith greeted the team as they walked up to the orphanage. “Cloud??? Your ok!” She beamed. “Of course I’m fine” he said confused. “The bomber looked just like you, we thought it was you...” she said . Cloud realized their suspicions were correct, one of hojos copies blew just like in Wutai. “Is Reno ok?” Cloud asked. “Yes he was out of office when it happened, but a lot of innocent people were killed.” She said as she held her chest and stared at the ground. Cloud turned to Jessie, “talk to Aerith, get the story, I’m going to find Reno, Tifa and Yuffie, see if you can assist fire rescue.” He said as he ran for the office remains. Jessie and Aerith discusses what happened and Tifa and Yuffie were instructed to comb the area for witnesses.

Tifa glanced through the street and questioned people as they came across them. Yuffie followed as she whistled as if she was bored. Tifa glared at her “you know you could help ask around.” She said. Yuffie scoffed, “not my problem, I’m here to find Rufus, Hojo, and Corneo, not play neighborhood hero.” She replied. Tifa groaned , she knew Yuffie wasn’t going to be much help but she didn’t want to insult Wutai by declining their assistance.

Yuffie stepped up behind Tifa and slapped her on the ass. Tifa jumped as she let out a little squeak. Yuffie laughed, “yeah I like that too” she said with a chuckle, “but seriously girl, your stacked! You ever do blue eyes?” She asked with zero shame.  
Tifa rubbed her butt as she stumbled to answer. “Uhhh no I umm no.” Yuffie laughed “hit a nerve didn’t I? Sorry but I’m good at it.” She snickered.

Tifa stared at Yuffie sternly. “Jessie is my best friend, of course I wouldn’t do that, and you would be wise to back off as well. I won’t be able to keep Jessie off of you much longer!” She said.

Yuffie chuckled, “yeah she gets pretty wound up eh! It’s pretty funny.” She joked.

“So it is just a tactic to make Jessie mad after all.” Tifa replies.

Yuffie laughed, “no! Haha, sure it’s funny , but he’s hot, I’m hot, and I love a good time and if I get the chance to jump his bones...so no promises.” She said as she continued to walk down the road with her hands behind her head. Tifa shook her head and walked beside her. “Hey Tifa, what size are you boobs?” She asked out of nowhere. “YUFFIE!!” Tifa yelled embarrassed.

  
Tifa took Yuffie to stay with her, this would make it easier to keep an eye on her. Jessie strolled in the front door of her house. Things were finally calmed down and she figured she should connect with Cloud to see what Reno had to say. She placed the buster sword against the wall and walked towards the kitchen. The light was on and Cloud was in there at the sink. “Hey handsome! I’m going to jump in the shower, could use some company.” She said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled and hugged him tight. “No smart remarks tonight mister?” She laughed.   
  


Jessie's eyebrows lowered, “Cloud what happened are you alright?” She said as she turned him to face her. He was staring off coldly, still, with lifeless eyes. Jessie was concerned as she tried holding his hand to bring him back from one of his memory episodes. She moved his hand and noticed the digital display on his hip9,8,7 Jessie ran and grabbed her sword as she dove through the picture window of the house and it exploded into flames and debris.   
  


Jessie landed on the grass and covered her head. She postured up as the house burned and collapsed in. “Jessie!” Tifa yelled as her and Yuffie ran to her. Cloud ran from the other end of the street as he scooped Jessie into his arms. He examined her head to toe for injury’s before hugging her tightly. Yuffie placed her hands behind her head and yawned. “Another copy?” She asked. Jessie nodded. “Hmph, well i guess I’ll take blue eyes back to my room for night...”. She added.   
  


“YUFFIE!” Tifa groaned. Yuffie laughed and walked back to Tifa’s with her hands behind her head. “I’m going for a shower, guests welcome.” She said as she shook her ass as she walked.   
  


Cloud, held Jessie close, they glanced back at the house as the fire department showed up. 


	7. Friendly Competition

The copies had struck for a third time. The Shinra offices in Edge City has been destroyed, Cloud and Jessie’s house, and of course the Wutai bunker. Clearly they were being targeted, Reno ordered a 24/7 SOLDIER patrol of Edge city. The men swept the streets throughout the night for more copies.

Reno had setup the team in a single three bedroom house for now. Cloud laid awake unable to sleep. His mind raced, Hojo,Rufus,Corneo, the copies... his idea of life after the sword just a few days ago wasn’t exactly this. He looked at Jessie curled into his bare chest as she slept. The sheets wrapped around her across her under arm and bare chest, her hair down from its signature tight bun. He brushed the stray strands from her face as she stirred and wrapped her arm around him tightly and adjusted her head into his shoulder. It was hot, the window allowed a gently breeze in the small room.   
  


Cloud carefully slipped out of her grip and the bed as to not wake her. He exited the room to get a drink of water. The kitchen was dark, a single light above the stove provided the only light in the open concept kitchen and living room. Cloud poured a glass of water and sat at the counter staring out the window. He could see SOLDIER patrolling town, watching for the copies. He sighed as he slugged back a gulp of water.

”hey there..” he heard from behind him as he turned to see Yuffie as she walked by him wearing nothing but a skimpy black lace bra and matching underwear that barely covered a third of her ass. She walked to the sink to pour a drink of water. “What are you doing?” Cloud asked. Yuffie raises her eyebrows and point to the glass in her hand with her free hand. “I mean coming out here wearing only underwear.” Cloud replied. Yuffie chuckled, “what’s your excuse?” She said as she raised the glass to her lips and drank slowly, keeping her eyes on his.

Cloud looked down and realized he too was in just underwear. “Fair enough.” He said as he finished his water and stood up to go back to his room. Yuffie stepped in front of his path to cut him off. Cloud turned his head to the side. Yuffie smiled “your cute, it’s ok you can look if you want.” She said playfully. Cloud scoffed “I love Jessie , that’s not going to change.” He said before she could get any ideas. “Just because your shopping cart is full doesn’t mean you can’t look at the other items on the shelf Cloud... Hell, I’d let you do more than look...” she said as she leaned into his ear and whispered, “I’m sure Jessie is fine with a little friendly competition...” She exhaled onto his earlobe as she finished and started walking to her room. 

She turned her head to look back, “I don’t wana marry you Cloud... but if your into fun, you know where to find me.” She hissed as she entered her room. Cloud shook his head, “that’s going to be trouble” he said to himself as he went back to his room. He crawled back in bed carefully with Jessie and she curled back into him and whispered “where’d you go...” she asked without opening her eyes. Cloud kissed her forehead “for a drink.” He said as he held her tight. “Mmm I missed this.” She whispered as she drifted back to sleep. Cloud stared at her with a smile “me too Jess.”

Cloud woke to the smell of coffee. He got up and walked out into the kitchen where Tifa was brewing a pot. “Morning!” She said with a bright smile. “Morning teef.” Cloud replied as he grabbed a mug and sat down waiting for the pot to finish. Jessie stumbled out of the bathroom wearing only a long men’s shirt that just covered her ass, and no pants, and sat next to Cloud, her eyes squinting adjusting to the light.   
  


“morning hun.” Tifa said. Jessie mumbled “morning”. Tifa giggled, “long night?” As she gave a wink. Jessie realized what she was implying and laughed “no no no! Just thinking about everything going on!” She replied. Tifa snickered “uh huh!”   
  


Yuffie’s door openly and she walked out with her short shorts on and just her bra. She walked behind the counter to grab a coffee mug and slapped Tifa on the ass as she walked by. Tifa let out a high pitched squeak as it surprised her. “Damn girl you do like that dontcha?” She said with a smirk. “Tell us the truth Cloud, does Tifa like to be spanked?” she added as Tifa blushed fiercely struggling to answer. Yuffie leaned across the counter to grab the sugar making sure to hang her cleavage in front of Cloud and Jessie. 

  
“don’t believe in clothes?” Jessie barked. Yuffie laughed, “when you look like this why hide it?” She said with attitude as she poured a coffee and sat down. Jessie snarled.

Tifa tried to change the subject, “so what’s next?” She asked. Cloud sipped his coffee, “wait to hear something. We are kind of flying blind right now.” He said as he sat the mug down on the counter. Jessie stirred her coffee as she stared at the counter. “Hey babe, you good?” Cloud said as he gazed his baby blues into her eyes. Jessie smiled and leaned into him, “yeah hun I’m great!” She said as she caught Yuffie gaze at her from behind her coffee mug rim. 

“Reno will likely call when he has news. Until then I guess we just go about our business.” Cloud said as he finished his coffee. Tifa leaned on her elbows on the counter. “I guess that’s all we can do. I think we should put something distinctive of Cloud, just in case so we can tell him apart from the copies.” She said.

”I like that idea teef, something to make him stand out”. Jessie replied. Yuffie smirked, “I could tie my headband around that bicep of yours.” She said with a sassy grin. Jessie glared at her. “I was thinking more like the ribbon I gave him that is tied to his sword handle!” She snapped back. Cloud could feel the tension in the room. He thought to himself how much worse it would be if Jessie knew what Yuffie said last night. 

“agreed, I’ll tie the red ribbon around my arm so you guys can tell.” He said. “I wonder how many copies are out there...” Jessie asked. 

“blah blah blah” Yuffie said as she put her mug in the sink. She turned around behind Tifa who was still leaning on the counter by her palms now. “The answer I want is...” she reached around and took two handfuls of Tifa’s chest. “Holy shit they are real!” Yuffie said as she squeezed Tifa’s boobs. Tifa flared up red instantly as she grabbed yuffie’s hands who struggled to keep them there. “YUFFIE!!!” Tifa yelled as she broke free. Yuffie laughed “holy shit they are very real! Hey Cloud? How many times have you handled those babies?” She said playfully. Cloud just shook his head and laughed. 

Jessie glared at him “I just can’t help it!” He said with a laugh, “it’s just the way she is!” He chuckled. Tifa let a little chuckle out as she blushed. Yuffie walked towards the bathroom “you all know you love me!” She said as she shut the door and turned on the shower.   
  


“I guess we’ll hit the town then, maybe visit Aerith” Jessie said. Tifa nodded “yeah that sounds good.” She added.

”what do you think Aerith will think of Yuffie!” Jessie asked. Tifa snorted as she laughed, “I actually can’t wait to see those two together.” She said as they all laughed.

the group walked up to the fence around the orphanage, Aerith noticed them and came over right away. She opened the gate and invited them in. Aerith hugged Tifa tightly “hey teef! I missed you guys.” She said softly. She turned her attention to Yuffie “who’s this?” Tifa explained Wutai and Yuffie joining them.   
  


Aerith smiled, “nice to meet you!” She said. Yuffie smiled. “Wow she’s gorgeous!” Yuffie said as she walked with Aerith through the garden. Tifa, Cloud and Jessie stood still watching them walk through the garden talking and laughing. “20gil says Yuffie slaps her ass and tells her she’s hot.” Tifa said with a chuckle as they all laughed.

the laughter was broken by gasps from behind them as they turned to see a copy walking down the street towards them. Something was different, this one had his eyes locked on Cloud’s and a red broadsword in his hand. Cloud looked at the team sternly “stay out of this.” He said as his eyes flared up green with mako. Cloud approached him and they stood about 20feet apart.   
  


Cloud pointed to the outskirts of town. “You wana fight? We fight out there!” He said. The copy grinned and shook his head. Cloud rushed him, purposely colliding his blade with the copy’s to push him back to the city limits. The copy side stepped and swung low as Cloud jumped to avoid it and guarded the side slash as the sword came back. Cloud continued to pressure the copy backwards as Jessie , Tifa and Yuffie followed. The sound of steel clanging together filled the air before Cloud landed a straight kick to his chest sending him back to a safe distance from town. Feeling confident that a self destruct blast would be out of harms way he ordered the team to stay put.   
  


the copy thrusted forward and Cloud slammed the blade downward into the ground, he spun his body forward and held the sword up to block the copies downward slash. The blades grinded apart before swinging back to collide again at close range. The copy grinded his teeth as he pushed forward. Cloud slashed a one two left and right to break the copies guard and finally a big swipe to send the copies sword flying from his hand. The sword slammed to the ground behind him, Cloud surprisingly holstered his sword. Jessie screamed “what are you doing!!”   
  


the copy grinned as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud tightly. Cloud knew exactly what this was as he head butt the copy to create space and threw a massive head kick before diving back as the copy hit the ground and exploded.   
  


Cloud stood up and turned to the team. He raised his hand and gave a thumbs up as he walked back to them. Jessie hugged him as he scooped her up and held her tight. Yuffie watched the blaze of fire begin to burn out and wondered how many of these things they actually made.


	8. Don Corneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing on part one is finally done after like ten times I finally figured it out, thank you for the patience! I will be dedicating my time to getting this story finished up and editing a the few chapters I haven’t done yet. Hope you are enjoying it so far.

Reno entered the conference room clearly irritated. He was on his phone and having a heated conversation with someone. In the room sat various SOLDIERS, Jessie, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie.

”Well you better be right! I need to find these assholes yesterday! I got Clones blowing up my damn city and SOLDIER on 24/7 watch!” Reno yelled into the phone.   
  
Cloud sat with his sword and bracer as he adjusted his materia, Jessie sat and listened to Reno’s call intently, Tifa was reviewing a briefing that was laid out in front of everyone on the table and Yuffie sat reclined with her hands behind her head, feet on the desk and blowing bubbles with the gum she was chewing.  
  


Reno slammed the phone down with an exhale. “Alright guys, here it is... my guys got eyes on Don Corneo and his men at the Costa Del Sol resort. Seems like they are after women again. The locals were told to observe only and stand down to SOLDIER, but we need to get there soon or they will have to step in.” He said as he was clearly as frustrated as the team was trying to put this whole thing to rest.

”I want Cloud and Jessie as team 1, Tifa and Yuffie will command two teams of SOLDIER to setup a perimeter on arrival, let’s box these assholes in!” He added.

”Corneo is mine.” Jessie said with a glare.

”bring him in alive, he’s the weakest of the three and we will find out where Hojo is setup when we interrogate him.” Reno said sternly.

”There may be copies around so let’s keep Cloud ready for that. Tifa and Yuffie will proceed with a SOLDIER team and round up the lackeys in town. I want this place swept clean! I won’t have this bullshit on my watch so let’s make sure we get them all.” Reno said as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Why are they allowing themselves to be so easily detected. It doesn’t make sense.” He said with a cold stare in his eyes.

”because it’s a trap.” Yuffie said casually as she popped a bubble from her gum. “They want us to find them, it seems to me like they are serious about reproducing Cloud for experimentation and they need women.” 

“so why lead us right to them?” Tifa asked.

Yuffie sat up and blew a Rasberry, “have us all in one spot maybe? Who knows?” She added as ran her hand through her hair. “As long as we catch them and bring them in, it won’t matter.”

Cloud stared at the desk, he knew there was a bigger plan at hand. 

“when do we leave?” Jessie asked.

”right away, setup your perimeter and make contact with our snitch at the hotel. Lay low until evening and blend into the crowd. The lackeys will likely be on the beach looking for women, Corneo will likely be hold up somewhere close.” Said Reno. “Sooner we get Corneo in custody the sooner we squeeze out hojos location from him and end this.” He added.

Costa Del Sol was as hot as ever. The team had landed late at an air strip not far and travelled into the resort by cars. Tifa and Yuffie setup their SOLDIER members around the resort and proceeded to the hotel with Cloud and Jessie.   
  


The information source gave details on Corneo, he was staying at the hotel across from them, he had men on watch and they would need to remain hidden to get the jump on them. Cloud and Jessie checked into rooms booked by Reno under fake names as did Tifa and Yuffie.   
  


Cloud slide the curtains back slightly and peered across the way. It was in darkness and Corneos men were stationed around it.   
  


“so the plan is lay low until tomorrow evening, Tifa and Yuffie will round up the lackeys and we will go for Corneo. Until then we are on watch.” Cloud said into the radio.   
  


“copy” Tifa replied.

”so what time are you coming over Cloud? I need to bang one out to relax and get ready..” Yuffie said with a chuckle into the radio.

Jessie grabbed the radio “you want me to bang out your face?” She said sternly.

Yuffie laughed “girl your just to easy to wind up!”

Tifa sighed “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

”Tifa’s hot and she likes to be spanked, maybe I’ll just get her motor running!” Yuffie fired back.

”Yuffie!!” Tifa exclaimed.  
  


“alright guys let’s stay focused here, we still have an objective.” Cloud replied sternly.

”awww fine!” Yuffie replied.

Jessie stepped out of the shower and tied her robe on. She walked out of the bathroom and began to brush her wet hair.   
  


Cloud whistled as she came out.

”behave yourself!” She snapped with a grin.

Cloud chuckled and stepped into the bathroom for his shower.

As Cloud towelled off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out into the room. Jessie was watching tv and had the radio sitting next to her on the end table in case the look outs saw anything. She looked at Cloud in the towel and smiled “mmmm, now we’re talkin.” She said with an eyebrow raised as she bit her lower lip.

”behave yourself.” Cloud said sarcastically as he sat on the bed and attempted to put his clothes on.

Jessie pulled him down and crawled on top of him. “What’s the fun in that?” She hissed as she leaned her lips down to his.

”you did say you wanted to come back here someday.” He said as he returned her kiss.

”mmm I did say that didn’t I?” She said with a smirk.

The pace of the kissing picked up immediately, Cloud pulled Jessie’s robe off and it dropped to the floor. She pressed her bare body into him as she kissed him fiercely. Sliding her hands down she unwrapped the towel and it dropped to the floor as well.

”hmm excited already?” She said as she looked down and then back up to his eyes.

Cloud grinned “of course, I’m in a room kissing Jessica Strife!” He teased.

”your awful!” She said with a grin as she continued kissing him. Cloud leaned into her and pulled her in tight as he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her bare upper body into his.   
  


Jessie let out a moan as he used his power to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist while kissing her.

He kissed her neck up to her earlobe as he held her in the air and Jessie began to moan louder and rock her hips across his waist. “Careful SOLDIER-boy, I won’t go easy on you.” She whispered.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time..”Cloud whispered into her ear. 

Jessie hissed as she really started to rock her hips. Cloud leaned his head down and kissed her chest as she threw her head back and moaned loudly as he worked across her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth. 

Jessie’s face blushed fiercely, his tongue massaged her nipple and his hands squeezed her ass tight as he lowered her to the bed. She let out an exhale as she flopped down on the bed and he worked his way down between her breasts, down her stomach and into her inner thighs.   
  


Jessie felt the familiar tingle as Cloud ran his tongue along her slit and around her clit. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face tight between her legs as he devoured her and built her towards her climax. She knew she was being loud, but she didn’t care.

Cloud increased the pace and she built closer faster as she let out a yell “oh fuck Cloud yes!”   
  


“Yeaaah give it to her blue eyes!” Yuffie yelled from the next room, followed by a

“Yuffie! Shhh they’ll hear you!” From Tifa.  
  


Cloud chuckled as he slid up her body to her face. Jessie was so wild at this point she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. “If Yuffie wants to hear what she can’t have then so be it!” She thought to herself.   
  


Jessie flipped Cloud over to his back and and ran her lips down his chest and stomach, she felt a desire like never before as she grabbed ahold of his wide shaft and stroked it gently while running her tongue along the base and staring into his blue eyes. Cloud moaned as Jessie ran her tongue up and down the side of his length before finally putting him into her mouth.   
  


Cloud let out a louder than usual moan as she sucked back and fourth each time going down further as she continued to stroke it.   
  


Cloud postured up and threw Jessie down on her back, she was soaked at this point, unable to contain herself any longer as he parted her legs and began to rub himself back and fourth against her soaking wet slit. She felt his width begin to fill her and stretch her out as it filled her. She let out a loud moan as he pushed into her “oh god yes!” She yelled as he thrusted back and fourth inside of her. “Uh huh , oh yeah!” She yelled.

Cloud moaned as he pushed in and out of her. He gripped her hands and held them above her head as he watched her breasts bounce and her eyes roll with every thrust.   
  


just as Jessie felt she couldn’t hold it back any longer she whispered into Cloud’s ear as she huffed

“You ready?” She puffed.

Cloud whispered “yeah” With a huff.

”yes yes yes now!” She yelled as Cloud held her ass tight and thrusted his entire length inside of her and she let out a scream as he held it all the way inside and filled her insides as they both climaxed.   
  


Cloud collapsed on top of her as she rubbed the back of his head while the two struggled to catch their breath.   
  


“you good tiger?” She said with a huff.

”Yeah, You?” He said with a deep breath in between.

”amazing!” She said with a laugh.   
  


Cloud rolled to the side and brushed her sweaty hair from her face and ran his finger tips along her chest. “I love you Jess” he said softly.   
  


Jessie kisses his forehead. “I love you too Cloud” she said as she smiled and stared into those baby blue eyes that started it all.


	9. Time to Move

Evening fell, relieving a little of the heat that came with being at Costa Del Sol.   
  


As the team expected, Corneo goons dressed as tourists, to blend in, went to the beach to prey on young women by flirting with them and buying them drinks and offering to go back to their “place” for a big party. The tactic was working because most of these women were her on vacation and looking for a fun time. Also, Corneo’s goons were good actors and came off as very charming.

Yuffie and Jessie observed from a safe distance, the plan was to follow them to exactly where the women were being held before raising hell. Cloud and Tifa took post on the roof, overhead observation for copies followed by the direct assault on Corneos location across the street.   
  


Corneo’s room was actually the top floor of the resort hotel, one giant room with big windows that he chose to leave uncovered. Much to Tifa’s disgust as they had to observe movement and he didn’t exactly wear much clothing.

Corneo was a pig, and taking him down was a reward enough for Tifa to endure this for now for a shot at capturing him.

”man, this guy is disgusting, what do these girls in his room see in him?” Tifa scoffed.

”It’s likely a money or drug thing teef, Corneo controls people with The two.” Cloud replied.

Tifa snarled, “he’s going down tonight.. So how did you convince Jessie to back away from Corneo?” She asked.

Cloud smiled, “it was Yuffie actually, she didn’t like the idea of Yuffie and I working together and she thought you could use a break from her.” Cloud laughed.

Tifa chuckled “Yuffie reminds me of Jessie a few years ago, beautiful, flirty, playful. I don’t think she means any harm, she’s just very flirtatious and playful.”

”I think your right teef, might be a chance to see if they get along.” Cloud said as he peered through his binoculars. “Or maybe botch this whole mission completely...” he added.

“Looks like they are starting to get a few of these girls drunk, won’t be long now.” Said Jessie as she and Yuffie observed from a safe distance.

Yuffie chomped her gum as she sat into a lounger chair with her hands behind her head. “Ya know, a girl could really get used to a place like this.” She said as she stretched out.

”just be ready, remember we have a job to do.” Jessie replied.

Yuffie scoffed, “girl you haven’t seen nothing yet, I may be smokin hot but when it comes time to throw down your going to see some shit.”   
  


“are you really that full of yourself?” Jessie asked.

”Hmph , speaking of being full, you certainly got yours last night didn’t you?” Yuffie said with a grin.

Jessie blushes feircly.

”yeahhh you did! We heard the whole performance!” She said with a smirk. “Oh Cloud! Yes! Right there! Oh fuck!” Yuffie mocked with a big grin.

Jessie rolled her eyes “you having fun?”

”oh hell yeah! Damn just thinking about it makes me hot.” Yuffie snapped back.

”listen you need to back up!” Jessie warned her.

”relax girl, he’s hot as hell, but I ain’t about trying to steal your man. I just like to have fun. You just need to get to know me.” Yuffie replied as she cracked her gum between her teeth.

Jessie placed her hands on her hips, “well then let’s hear it.” She said

Yuffie chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually. Besides You and Tifa are more my type. That Tifa is built like a goddess. She said as she blew a kiss at Jessie.

”ok now your just fucking with me.” Jessie said with a chuckle.

“ Man this is boring, I wish these assholes would hurry up.” She said with a sigh.

”why did you come with us anyway?” Jessie asked.

”I’m sick of Wutai, I’m more of an explorer, materia hunter, adventure kinda girl.” She replied.

”we got movement, looks like the group has convinced a few girls to come back with them.” Jessie said sternly.

Yuffie hopped up from her chair, “time to whoop some ass.” She said as she spit out her gum and cracked her knuckles.

”I see Corneo’s goons on the move, Jessie and Yuffie are following.” Said Cloud.

Tifa watched through binoculars as the men led the girls directly into the resort front door. “This is suspicious Cloud, they are leading them right to Corneo himself. Don’t you think they would be a little more sneaky about it?” She asked.

”I’m not sure... it does seem odd.” He replied.

”Jessie, Yuffie, hang back, somethings not right.” Tifa called into the radio.

”copy” replied Jessie.

  
The team observed the elevator in the back on Corneo’s floor opened up and the goons and women entered. Corneo greeted them and poured drinks.   
  


Cloud observed every detail, every window, exit points and scanned for weapons, before looking up and seeing a chopper overhead land on the roof of the hotel itself.   
  


“they aren’t holding them here! It’s direct extraction! Go now, Jessie and Yuffie storm the entrance! Tifa and I are going in.” Cloud ordered.

The women slugged the drinks Corneo had poured and began dropping to the floor.   
  


Cloud shot two zip lines to the hotel across from them and connected his and Tifa’s gear as Jessie and Yuffie took on the guards at the entrance.   
  


Cloud and Tifa soared across the gap between the hotels. As Cloud got close he disengaged his zip and dropped low and far enough to smash through the window and into Corneo’s room. Tifa landed on the roof and began to fight the guards from the chopper.

Cloud attacked the goons, one pulled a gun and Cloud secured his wrist and pointed it towards another goon as the shot fired taking him out. He turned the goons wrist to the other and did the same before disarming the goon and pistol whipping him to the floor. Cloud pulled the hammer back and discarded the clip before tossing the pistol aside, as he stepped to Corneo.

Corneo picked up a half conscious woman from the floor. “Don’t move or the bitch dies.” He said in a panic as he held the gun to her head.

Cloud froze staring daggers at Corneo. The woman was clearly out of it, likely drugged by the drinks. At least she didn’t appear terrified by the situation.

”now, your gunna lay down the sword and get on the floor while I take this bitch and leave.” He said with a snarl.

”not happening.” Cloud answered.

Corneo was irritated “you don’t have a choice hero! Unless you want this innocent girl to die!” He barked.

Cloud smiled and pointed behind Corneo, before he could turn, his hand with the gun was grabbed and an arm wrapped around his throat as he released the girl and fired two rounds into the ceiling. Yuffie choked him tight before spinning him aside, disarming him, and throwing a spinning head kick that floored Corneo.   
  


before he could stand, Yuffie kneed him in the ribs. Corneo let out a loud groan as he flopped to his back and Yuffie stood on his chest with a long shurkin blade to his throat.   
  


“we need him alive Yuffie!” Cloud yelled as he assisted the woman to her feet.

Yuffie grinned as she crouched and with two swift punches she hammered Corneo out cold. She sighed as she adjusted her hair and placed two hands on her breasts and pushed them up and to the sides adjusting herself.

The woman was still clearly out of it as she crawled all over Cloud trying to kiss him. “Ma’am your going to be ok, you’ve been drugged.” He said as he leaned his head trying to avoid her lips.   
  
the woman giggled “you offered me a good time blue eyes, Comon let’s have fun.” She said as she knelt down and tried to undo his belt.   
“little help here Yuffie?” Cloud said as he tried to hold the woman’s wrists to stop her.   
  


Yuffie laughed “no way, this is hot!”   
  


Tifa and Jessie burst in the door as Cloud struggled to restrain the woman without hurting her. Tifa picked the woman up and guided her to a chair to sit.   
  


Cloud adjusted his pants and looked at Jessie who had on a smirk. 

“A fan of yours?” Jessie asked as she folded her arms and stuck her tongue out.

Cloud groaned and looked at Yuffie “thanks!” He said sarcastically.

Yuffie shrugged “hey I thought it was funny.”  
  


Tifa looked down at Corneo, “gotcha you slime bag.”   
  


Jessie called for extraction and for the local law enforcement to look after the women and the crime scene as she handcuffed Corneo.

Cloud’s phone rang, it was Reno. He answered it and began to give a briefing but stopped almost right away with his face frozen. The team intently stared at Cloud wondering what was going on.

Cloud hung up the phone. He looked like he saw a ghost.   
  


“Hojo attacked Edge city... they took Aerith..” he stammered.   
  


Tifa grabbed Corneo from the floor by his neck and screamed “where are they taking Aerith!” But he was out cold.

Tifa hit Corneo in the face as she dropped him and the team stood in disbelieve as the reality of being setup again by Hojo sank in.


	10. Neo-Midgar / Last Laugh

Corneo sat in a dimly lit room, his hands sat on top of a desk cuffed together. A glass window showed him his reflection although he knew he was being watched from the other side. He sat with a sinister grin, completely unfazed by his situation.

Reno entered the room and sat across from him as Jessie, Tifa and Yuffie observed from the other side of the window.   
  


“Where’s Aerith?” Reno asked quietly.   
  


Corneo didn’t budge, he stared into Reno’s eyes and completely ignored the question.

”consider your situation Don, your cooperation could definitely dictate how difficult this is on you.” Reno added.

Corneo grinned, “you don’t scare me President Reno. Enjoy that title while you still have it.” He answered sinisterly.

Reno slammed his fist on the desk. “Where is Aerith!” He screamed as he now was losing his patience.

Corneo licked his lips with creepy eye contact and leaned foreword motioning his hand for Reno to come closer before whispering, “go fuck yourself Turk.”

Reno nodded his head and stood up, “well I guess we are going to play games then huh?” He said as he unbuttoned the wrist cuffs on his sleeves and began to roll his sleeves to his elbows.

”ooohh you know I like games Mr.President.” Corneo replied.

Reno stepped to the door and held the handle before stopping for a moment. “Good, because I know a shit load of games.” Reno said sternly as he opened the door and exited.

Before the door could close a hand reach out and caught it and Cloud stepped into the room.

Cloud walked up to Corneo, didn’t break stride at all and hit Corneo with a right cross to the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.   
  


“haha! That all you got tough guy?” Corneo mocked.

Cloud grabbed the table and threw it across the room, he reached down and grabbed Corneo and threw him into the glass putting a spiderweb crack through it on contact.   
  
Corneo hit the ground hard and laughed as Cloud continued throwing him around the room and beating him.

”it’s strange... Corneo would normally be shitting himself right now. Something just doesn’t add up.” Jessie said

”he’s taking an awful beating.. think Cloud is pulling his punches?” Yuffie asked.

Tifa glared silently through the glass and watched Cloud’s interrogation.

  
Corneo continued to provoke Cloud and Cloud was getting angry as he put Corneo against the wall by his throat.

Clouds eyes began to glow bright green as he grit his teeth holding the Don against the wall.

Reno was getting antsy, worried Cloud was going to far. “We can’t get info from him if he’s dead.” He chirped.

”where is she.” Cloud said coldly.

”how would I know?” Corneo spit out as he coughed and spit blood on the floor.

”I know, you know where Hojo is. Tell me, Aerith must be with him. What the hell does he want with her!” Cloud yelled as he placed his hand across Corneo’s face and pushed it hard into the wall.

”tell me why he took her!” Cloud ordered.

Corneo chuckled, “which reason?”

Cloud lowered his eye brows.

”well you already know the first reason, she’s probably already had a few rounds of Cloud2.0 DNA driven into her I would say.” He said with a cold stare into Cloud’s eyes.

Jessie froze, “they are trying to create a new super-SOLDIER and they are going to Have Aerith carry the child...” she said as she raised her hand over her mouth.

Yuffie’s eyes widened, “so the copies?” She asked.

”they actually carry Clouds DNA that was extracted from him by Hojo , he then did experimentation to create full scale Cloud copies.” Tifa said. She cleared her throat and continued. “The child will likely inherit Cloud’s enhancements and with Aerith’s ancient blood line introduced, who knows what else. But still, why?” She wondered.

Jessie stood silent as she imagined the horrible thought of Aerith being raped by the copies, and having to look at the face of her friend as they did it to her. She tried to get the thoughts out of her head but she couldn’t .

”Imagine how this is for Cloud as well. His friend Being forced to look up at his face during..” Yuffie started but was cut off by Tifa.

”he could be lying, we don’t know for sure, we may be able to stop it.” Tifa added.

Cloud threw Corneo to the floor and stood his boot on Corneo’s head. “Why does Hojo want Aerith to carry my child.” Cloud yelled.

”To create a new breed of SOLDIERS, and to have him kill you! Do the lady a favour and just turn yourself in.” He said and Cloud kicked him in the stomach.

Corneo coughed violently, his face and body now very beat up.

”what’s the other reason?” Cloud asked.

”Neo-Midgar!” Corneo smiled. “Rufus is going to overthrow Reno, take back control of Shinra and the ancient will lead him to the promised land where a new city will be built and mako Reactors will once again make us all rich beyond our wildest dreams. He said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

”overthrow Reno? Please, Reno has done so much for the people, that would never happen.” Cloud scoffed.

”now... where is she?” Cloud yelled as he drew his sword and held the point to Corneo’s eyeball.

”relax now, I’m going to tell you. That’s what makes it fun, Hojo wants you to find him. Check the orphanage mailbox just across the street from here and you will find your clue. But be careful the bang doesn’t hurt the children...” he said with a sinister grin.

Cloud’s eyes grew as he thought of the children and a potential threat, he threw Corneo into the wall who laughed manically as Cloud stormed out of the interrogation room. Jessie, Tifa, and Yuffie ran behind him towards the Edge city public security entrance.

“Tifa yelled, “Cloud maybe we should evacuate the kids!”   
  


Jessie and Yuffie ran for the door and began evacuating the children.   
  


“now hurry get them into seventh heaven!” Cloud yelled.   
  


the children ran for the bar as Yuffie and Jessie both scooped up the smaller ones and ran with them. Tifa did a head count to make sure everyone was there and gave Cloud the thumbs up to check the mailbox.  
  


Reno entered the room with Corneo, rolling his sleeves up tight around his elbows. “Overthrow me huh? Rufus doesn’t have the guts to come for me! I would roll his ass into a jail cell and watch him rot. Rufus only cares about himself, these people need a leader!” He said as he grabbed Corneo and lifted him to his feet and slammed him back first against the wall.   
  


“Rufus can come get some of me anytime he wants!” Reno barked.

Corneo smiled “is that your final answer?” He asked as he glanced down.

Reno followed his eyes and glanced down at the digital display screen now visible on Corneo’s belt line that read 3,2,1 as Reno’s eyes widened.

Cloud opened the mailbox slowly to find an enveloped, the cover had written, “turn around.”

Cloud lowered his brows and turned around as the entire public security building behind them exploded and threw the team to the ground as a blaze of fire blew out every window and raged incinerating the building.

”Reno!” Cloud yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran to the building. Unable to get even close because of the extreme heat from the flames that lit up the night sky and reflected on the teams faces as they stood in utter disbelief.


	11. Neo-Shinra

The fire raged from the Edge City Shinra Public security building. The team stood in disbelief.

Jessie slid her sword out and summoned Shiva, the air got crisp and shattering from a wall of ice was Shiva.   
  


Shiva blew a gentle breeze of diamond dust that began to extinguish the flames almost immediately. Cloud was able to get close as Shiva casted fireward on him to endure the temperature as he stormed the building.

most of the building was still intact but badly scorched and damaged. Cloud ran into the interrogation room where the explosion happened. The room was badly scorched and burned. Cloud sifted through rubble and hear glass behind him crunch.

the window he had thrown Corneo’s head through was completely blown out and he could hear someone moving on the other side.

he dove through the window ledge and began throwing rubble off the floor and then lifted a set of steel lockers to reveal Reno beneath. Cloud grabbed him and put his arms around his head to hoist him up as he coughed violently.

Cloud blew out the front door as a crutch for Reno who was surprisingly alive but needed immediate medical attention.

”medic !! Now!!” Jessie yelled as she ran to them. The emergency response team now on scene had sent the medic straight to him.

Reno coughed as he looked up at Cloud, “thanks man, that was a close one..” Reno said as he coughed even harder.

”how the hell did you survive that ?” Cloud asked.

”the window you put Corneo through, I dove through it and it shattered thanks to your interrogation methods and the force blew shelving down on me as the flames blew above it. Lucky me I guess.” He said with a hack

”glad your ok, let’s get you checked out.” Cloud replied as he walked Reno to the ambulance.

Tifa stepped impatiently back and fourth in front of the orphanage. “Cloud.... that was too close to the children, we need to find this man and end this .” She said sternly.

Cloud nodded, “agreed” he said as he opened the envelope.

”Super-SOLDIER:

when you are ready, I have the ancient. I am not far, just keep (calm) and head north. Check the area and let’s end this.” -Hojo

Cloud crinkled the letter with a snarl. “Damn right we are ending this.” He said sternly.

Tifa looked at Cloud, “north of Kalm!” she said.

”yeah... let’s help emergency response here and meet up for a plan in the morning.” Cloud said as he grit his teeth.

Cloud and Tifa did a perimeter check around the blast radius while Jessie dealt with the children. Yuffie worked with emergency response to look for survivors.

“Jessie! Reno has requested you to lead a team through the streets for leads.” A shinra trooper said as he and another approached.

”alright, let’s get Cloud first.” Jessie replied.

”ma’am, Cloud has already been informed and he is going to meet us at the rendezvous point on the north side of town.” He replied.

”is he? Ok.... let’s got them.” Jessie replied with a grin.

”perimeter looks fine Cloud, seems like the public security building got the worst of it.” Tifa said as she approached Cloud.

”seems so, what’s the story on survivors?” Cloud asked. Yuffie came over seemingly on cue and flipped her hand through her hair.

”seems like Reno was the lucky one. It’s a mess in there Cloud...” she replied.

”damnit... fucking Hojo...”Cloud said sternly. “Let’s check with Jessie and make sure the kids are ok.” He added.

Cloud moved toward the bar as his phone vibrated. It was Jessie ,

”Cloud I’m with two trooper imposters, they don’t know that I know yet, they should lead me to Aerith. Stand by for confirmation.” 

Cloud’s heart sank as he read the text, he wrote back , “too dangerous, fall back!” He wrote.   
  


no answer.... Cloud called her phone and it was now shut off. “Damnit, they got Jessie .....” he said as he glared at Tifa and Yuffie.

”my dear Aerith! It’s been too long!” Hojo chimed as he approached the chamber housing Aerith.   
  


Aerith stared coldly and remained silent. “Not in the mood to chat? Well maybe your in the mood to reproduce?” Hojo said sinisterly.

Aerith remained silent and didn’t move.

”send in Cloud2.0” Hojo called as the door slid open and a copy stepped in.   
  


Aerith’s eyes opened wide as she called out “Cloud!! Help!”

Hojo laughed “oh he’s here to help alright, but not how you think...” he said with an evil grin.

The copy stepped into the chamber with Aerith as she studied him intently.

”Cloud?” She said as she reached for his hand. The copy grabbed her arms tightly as she struggled to free herself. 

“That hurts! Please stop!” She called out as the copy threw her onto the examination table. Aerith kicked as the copy grabbed her legs and held them down to restrain her. The copy handcuffed her arms above her head to the table and grabbed her thighs and slid her down level with his hips.   
  


“Fighting will only make it worse, just accept it and we can move forward with the experiment” Hojo said as he licked his lips.

Aerith thrashed all she could but she could not match strength with the copy.   
  


The copy then hiked her skirt up and slid his hands into the waistband of her underwear.

Aerith shrieked “no stop it please stop!” As she fought to keep him from taking her underwear off.   
  


Hojo answered his phone “yes? Ohh perfect, send her in!” He said as he hung up and entered a code into the console that stopped the copy from moving as he had just slid Aerith’s underwear down enough to barely expose the tip of her womanhood. She struggled to free her hands to pull them up but failed.   
  


“the trigger is in custody and my men are escorting her in now, she is going to observe as you accept Cloud’s seed and then you will observe her do the same.” He said with a cackle.

The door opened and two men walked Jessie in disarmed and handcuffed.

”Jessie!” Aerith yelled.

Jessie saw Aerith spread out on the table with the copy holding her thighs. Jessie nodded to Aerith and winked.   
  


Aerith lowered her brows almost acknowledging Jessie’s look.

The troops put Jessie into the chamber next to Aerith and Jessie smiled at Aerith and mouthed “it’s ok.”   
  


Rufus entered the room and laughed “well well, two beautiful woman about to accept the seed of our friend here and bare the first two superSOLDIERS of the future!” He said as he stood outside the chamber staring at Aerith and Jessie.

”don’t count on it...” Jessie chimed with a grin.

Rufus smiled “what exactly do you plan to do? You are unarmed and locked in a chamber.” He said with a coy smile.

”your men should have searched me better...” Jessie said as the tight bun behind her head began to glow pink.

Rufus and Hojo were confused as they tried to figure out what was happening. Jessie’s body burst into a pink aura that surrounded her and poured out a pink radiating energy.

”it’s a tracking device! She’s leading him to us, kill her now!” Hojo ordered.

the troops blasted their ray guns as they exploded on contact with Jessie.

Aerith screamed “jesssssie!”

the dust settled and revealed Jessie glowing yellow now with shield casted on her. She gave an evil smile as she stared at the two.

”he’s coming! The super-SOLDIER is coming! We need to evacuate!” Hojo yelled.

Rufus cocked his gun and stood in front of the entrance with his gun aimed at the door. “I can take him.” He said confidently.

Jessie laughed overly loud “we’ll see how confident you are pretty soon!” She said with a smirk as the yellow aura grew more and more.   
  


“damnit he’s close, Retreat!” Hojo ordered as he ran from the lab.

The door slammed hard , once, twice, three times before crashing in revealing Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Reno.

Reno dashed at Rufus as the two clashed back and fourth. Cloud smashed Jessie’s chamber open and then Aerith’s . Tifa hit the copy with a starshower, followed by a dive kick sending the deactivated copy through the glass and slamming into the wall.

Jessie and Cloud ran out of the chamber and joined Reno. Tifa grabbed Aerith’s underwear and slid them up to her waist before smashing both cuffs to free her arms. “I got you hun.” Tifa said with a smile as she helped Aerith up.

”my hero!” Aerith teased as she hugged Tifa tightly.

Reno blasted Rufus with his stun gun baton as Cloud, Jessie and the others surrounded him.   
  


“I’m supposed to be president! Neo-Shinra will rise!” He said as he evaluated his surroundings.

Reno scoffed, “your just a silver spoon bitch that rode daddy’s coattails !” He said just as Yuffie blasted him in the back of the head with an elbow that knocked him out cold.   
  


“Hojo got away, but we still got this piece of shit! Two down one to go!” Jessie barked.


	12. Illness

Four weeks later...

Rufus was jailed by Reno, he was kept in a private high security level department in Midgar. Reno had attempted to interrogate him on Hojo’s whereabouts, but Rufus would not cooperate.   
  


Cloud’s tactics would be of use, but he’s tied up in Edge City. Something happened to Jessie, something they were unsure of.

  
The morning sunlight came through the curtains of the bedroom as Jessie stirred. Cloud sat in a chair next to her bed, he was asleep but the movement from Jessie woke him as he was a light sleeper from SOLDIER.   
  


Cloud’s eyes widened, “Jessie!” He said as she stirred and stretched lightly. Her complexion was pale, she looked exhausted. The doctor that evaluated her after the mission was convinced that her body was at its limit and that she needed to rest and eat better. The lifestyle was just catching up to her.

Jessie smiled at Cloud as she sat up, but soon her eyes widened as she covered her mouth and staggered to the bathroom slamming the door closed behind her. Cloud ran to the door and knocked. “Jess? You ok?” He asked as he jiggled the locked handle.   
  


jessie wretched inside as she vomited and gaged. Cloud forced the door open breaking the latch with ease.

Jessie was sitting on the floor with her arms around the toilet seat as she looked up at him breathing heavy. 

“I’m fine..” she said with a huff as Cloud knelt down and scooped her up into his arms carrying her back to the bed. He laid her down gently and passed her water from the bed side table.   
  


She sat up and took a sip, her eyes were weary and she looked very pale now after getting sick again.   
  


“I’m going to call the doc again.” He said as he pulled his phone out.   
  


Jessie grabbed his hand to stop him. “No it’s ok, I just need to sleep a little more I’m fine.” She said with a weak unconvincing smile.

”you need to eat Jess, but you can’t keep anything down. I’m worried” he said as he brushed her hair from her face.

”really it’s ok, I’m just tired..” she said as she turned on her side facing him.

”Tifa is bringing some soup, we’re hoping it won’t sit heavy and you can keep it down.” He said as he felt her forehead to check for a temperature.

”seems cool actually, he said as he put her glass of water back down on the table and held her hand. Her eyes fluttered heavily like she could fall back asleep at any moment.

Tifa knocked on the door and entered with the soup. “How is she?” Tifa asked.

Cloud sighed “the same, it’s been days now, she just sleeps and can’t hold down any food. Her colour is drained and she looks and sounds weak.” He said with a look of concern.

Tifa put the soup on the table in a brown paper bag as she noticed she was back asleep. “Cloud, go get some air, I’ll sit with her for a bit.” Tifa offered. “Maybe grab a shower and a bite to eat yourself. Check in with Reno for Hojo leads.” She added.

”I’m worried teef..” he said as he glanced back at Jessie.   
  


“I got this, go stretch your legs Cloud” she said with a smile.

Cloud nodded and hesitantly left the room.   
  


Tifa leaned in and brushed her fingers through Jessie’s hair. “Jess hun?” She said softly as Jessie’s eyes fluttered open.

”hey teef.” She said almost in a whisper.   
  


Tifa smiled, “the doctor is coming back, I do believe you are exhausted, but there’s something else going on here and I think I know what.” She said as she dipped a cloth in a bowl of water, rang it out and dabbed it along Jessie’s face.

Cloud entered the city square , he glanced at the statue of himself and scoffed, “some hero..” he said to himself. Reno called over to him from the temporary office trailers they had brought in from Midgar.   
  


“Cloud, over here!” Reno yelled as he waved.   
  
Cloud walked over and nodded “any word?” he asked.

Reno shook his head, “our guys are on it, they will smoke him out eventually and we will end this. How’s Jessie today?” He asked.

Cloud frowned, “same, I have no idea what to do for her.” He said clearly irritated.

Reno smiled and patted him on the back “she’s wore out bro, she’s tough though, she will bounce back!” He said positively.

”yeah.” Cloud replied unconvinced.

”got a job for ya in the meantime. Get you out of that house and back into some sword work. Fiends are spawning on the outskirts of town, normally I would have Barret’s men look after it but our resources are stretched thin at the moment with the demolition and reconstruction of the buildings. Think you could handle it?” He asked.

“I could use the exercise..” Cloud said as he placed his hands on his hips.

”Good way to release aggression too !” Reno added.

”Fine, ill sweep the outskirts, myself.” He said as he folded his arms.

”suit yourself tough guy, stop by when your done and I’ll pay you.” He said as he went back into his trailer.

Yuffie and Tifa stood in the room as the doctor examined Jessie. “Her heart rate is fine, she’s a little dehydrated, I’ll start a bag of fluids through iv, that should help bring back her colour.” He said as he whipped his stethoscope around his neck and prepped an iv bag and needle.

Tifa nodded “thank you doc, we appreciate it.” She said.

”can you give me a minute alone with Jessie please?” He asked as turned to Tifa and Yuffie. They nodded and exited the room.

”still not getting better huh?” Yuffie said as she walked into the kitchen with Tifa behind her.

”yeah...” Tifa said as she glanced at the floor.

”seems like your struggling with something.” Yuffie added.

Tifa perked up briefly “oh no, just worried.” She said with a phoney smile.

Yuffie chuckled “you know what’s going on here teef, just as well as I do.” Yuffie teased.

Tifa stared at the floor “yeah, I think so.”   
  


Cloud slashed through the last of the fiends with a swing of the hardedge clashing through it like nothing. His path was riddled with dead fiends, his teeth clenched and his eyes glowing. He holstered his sword and clenched both fists as he visualized Jessie laying there lifeless and weak. His eyes burned green as he threw a punch into the ground smashing a fist sized hole into a rock that sent a tremor through the ground.

”why can’t they figure this out.” He wondered. “I need to see Aerith. Maybe she can help with some high end cure spells.” He decided as he proceeded back to town.

Tifa shook the small empty box at Yuffie. “Looks like she already thought of that.” She said as she placed in back inside the plastic bag it was wrapped in and laid it back on top of the garbage in the can.

Yuffie placed her chin on her palm as she sat at the table. “Well shit that was my guess.” She said as she blew a Rasberry.

The doctor opened the door and called for Tifa and Yuffie to return. Jessie was sitting up as the doctor put away his things and lifted his bag as he stood to leave. “I’ll have more answers shortly I hope, until then make sure she rests and I’ll contact you soon.” He said as he left the room.

”thanks doc.” Yuffie said as they turned their attention back to Jessie who sat silent.

”what did he say Jess?” Tifa asked.

”oh you know, medical mumbo jumbo!” She replied with a smile.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and nodded to Tifa with a grin.

”Hey Cloud! How are you ? How’s Jess?” Aerith asked.

”not good Aerith, I was hoping you would come see her. Maybe with your high end magic you could try some cures or something.” He asked.

”sure!” Aerith said with A beautiful smile. The two walked towards Tifa’s house, Aerith made small talk but Cloud wasn’t in a chatty mood.

”you know I’m sure everything will be fine, but I will gladly see what I can do.” She said as she rubbed Cloud’s back as they walked.   
  


“appreciate it Aerith.” He replied.   
  


“CLOUD! We need your help quick!” A SOLDIER candidate said as he ran towards them.   
  


“what is it?” Cloud asked.

”a copy! He was spotted by our outpost approaching town, we need to get him before he gets close!” He replied.

Cloud grinned “fuckin Hojo ..” he said as he dashed towards the outpost he called back “Aerith stay at Tifa’s!” He yelled as he ran.

Aerith nodded. “Be safe Cloud!”

The SOLDIER was right, the copy was strolling the road into town dragging the tip of his sword on the pavement as sparks flew from the tip. Cloud stopped about ten feet from him with a stare down. Another copy stepped out from side of a merchant cart and caught Cloud’s eye before finally noticing a third figure step out from behind a broken down car. It was Jessie.   
  


the three copies approached Cloud slowly. Cloud couldn’t take his eyes off the Jessie copy. “Damnit Hojo you won’t fool me with this crap!” He yelled and he drew his sword and made his stand.

the copies met side by side as they continued towards Cloud. The first copy stood in front of Cloud with his weapon drawn. The second stepped behind the Jessie copy and ran his sword through her back and out her stomach. The Jessie copy’s eyes widened as she fell to her knees.   
  


Cloud grit his teeth “it’s not real!” He said to himself as the copy drew his blade from her and her body fell face down. She looked up and reached for Cloud as she muttered “Cloud... help..” 

Something inside Cloud snapped, he felt his mako power surge as he gripped his sword tightly. “Jessie!” He screamed as he dashed at the copy. Steel clanged violently as their blades collided over and over. The second copy joined in as the two attacked Cloud together.   
  


Cloud was defending well and stopped every attack with his sword. The copies raged as they attacked relentlessly. Cloud was blocking and offering his own offence but he was losing ground. The Jessie copy winced in pain and cried out over and over “Cloud please help me, I need you!” It called out distracting Cloud from the fight.

The copies rushed him as swung violently as the steel clanged many times. Cloud couldn’t focus as his eyes kept darting to copy Jessie, his ears heard nothing but her realistic cries for help as the copies began to land the odd shot on Cloud now.

Tifa dove in landing a huge right hand to one copies face that sent him skidding through the dirt about 40feet before catching himself and posturing up.

”Aerith sent me! It’s not real Cloud, they are trying to manipulate your emotions!” Tifa yelled as she charged one copy, leaving Cloud to fight one on one.   
  


Cloud’s power grew and his eyes transformed into the charged green as he began to overwhelm the copy. Landing a kick to the head, Cloud spun a second time and kicked the copy in the chest sending it skidding back.

Tifa pounded the copy with rights and lefts, her incredible speed was easily overwhelming the copy who was unable to hit her.   
  


finally the two copies regrouped together next to copy Jessie. She called out to Cloud “Cloud I love you, please help me.”

Cloud felt himself slipping as the ground shook. He roared out loud as he began glowing that familiar green aura.   
  


Barret fired his gun as the copies as they shielded themselves behind their swords. “Tifa! You two ok?” Barret yelled as he and Reno joined the fight. Yuffie threw a set of shurkins that clanged against the copies swords .   
  


“Barret! It’s happening again! And we don’t have Jessie to bring him back from it!” She yelled as she pointed to Cloud as he raged and the green glowing aura began to take a massive swirl of energy around him.   
  


“shit! He’s gone out of control again!” Barret yelled as he tried to holler to Cloud. “Snap out of it merc! Your going to destroy the city!” He added.

Yuffie was blindsided, she had never seen this happen before, she knew Cloud was powerful but nothing like this. “What the hell is going on? Why is the ground shaking!” She screamed.

Cloud dashed at the copies and with overwhelming speed and power he backed them both up with ease. Copy Jessie stood up and dashed in to help the copies.   
  


“he won’t hit her! I’ll take the copy Jessie!” Tifa screamed as she lunged in to help.   
  


“Cloud stop! Your going to destroy us all!” Reno yelled as the force of Cloud’s sword hitting the copies sent tremors wildly through the ground and air.

With a massive cross slash the two copies hit the ground motionless as Tifa finished off the Jessie copy.   
  


“bombs!” Reno yelled as the team dove for cover and the three copies exploded. 

the dust began to settle revealing Cloud’s green aura raging out of control. He stood hunched over with a tight grip on his sword and a growling coming from him as she struggled to control it.

”we need Jessie! She’s the only one that can calm him.” Tifa yelled.   
  


“Cloud stop!” Yuffie yelled.

The aura grew wild, as Cloud continued to rage, “he’s going to blow himself up unless we calm him down! He’s putting out more energy than his body can withstand!” Tifa yelled.

Barret looked at Tifa “we need to take cover!” He yelled.

Tifa looked around and evaluated the situation, he was overloading.   
  


Tifa ran close but couldn’t get through the force of the energy pushing back.   
  


“Cloud! Jessie’s pregnant!” She screamed as loud as she could.

Barret, Yuffie and Reno all turned to Tifa and froze.   
  


Cloud’s eyes widened as he mumbled “Jessie.” And dropped his sword to the ground as the aura extinguished and the tremors stopped.   
  


Cloud huffed and puffed as he stood upright now completely composed. He turned to Tifa who had tears in her eyes with her hands balled up in front of her barely able to contain her excitement.   
  


Cloud stepped forward to her, “what did you say...” he stammered

Tifa sniffed and wiped her tears. “I said Jessie is pregnant Cloud! Your going to be a dad!”

Cloud felt his eyes fill up as he staggered to Tifa. She ran to him and hugged him tightly as the team let out a cheer.

”holy shit! Little Jessie gunna be a momma!” Barret yelled.

Reno grinned, “fantastic news! And right in the Knick of time too Tifa!”   
  


Cloud held Tifa tight as she cried happily, “I didn’t wana be the one to tell you but I had no choice!” She said as she wept.

”Jessie is having a baby...” Cloud stammered. As Tifa pressed her forehead against his and nodded.   
  


“yeahhh! What are we waiting for! Let’s go see momma and have some drinks damn it!” Barret hollered as the team again cheered.   
  


“Cloud, let’s go see her.” Tifa said softly as she held his cheeks in her hands.

Cloud nodded and looked around at the team as he wiped his eyes “I’m gunna be a dad!” He exclaimed with a crack in his voice as everyone cheered.


	13. Jessie’s Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters were fun to write, If your still along for the ride drop a comment, feedback goes a long way in encouraging the story, tell me what you think! What do you like / dislike?

Aerith laid her hand on Jessie’s stomach and smiled, “how long?” She asked with a smile.

Jessie was still in disbelief. “I...I’m not sure... maybe since Costa Del Sol?” She stammered.

Aerith rubbed Jessie’s bare stomach slowly as she closed her eyes. “It’s unmistakable Jessie, I knew it as soon as I focused my healing magic on you, I could feel two life forms when I focused on you.” Aerith said with a smile.   
  


Jessie smiled, “am I really going to be a mom?” She said still shocked.

”were you being careful?” Aerith asked.

”no... not at all actually.” Jessie answered.   
  


Aerith smiled “if it happens it happens kinda deal? I can’t wait to see Cloud!” She beamed.

Jessie’s eyes widened. “Oh my god... I hope Cloud is ok with this...” she said with a bit of concern in her voice.

Aerith’s smile grew , “are you kidding me? He is head over heels for you! He is going to be over the moon Jess.” She said as she held Jessie’s hand with a warmth that only Aerith was capable of giving.   
  


The door burst open and Cloud charged in with his eyes locked into Jessie’s.   
  


Jessie gulped as she realized the whole team was blowing in through the door behind him.  
  


“Jessie..... are you?” Cloud stammered as he grabbed her hands in his and knelt next to the bed.

Tifa cupped her hands over her face as tears came from her eyes.

Barret was frozen with anticipation and Yuffie smirked as she nodded.

Jessie glanced at the team and then back to Cloud’s blue eyes.

”I umm ....” she struggled to finish.

Cloud leaned in and held a hand on her cheek.

Jessie nodded. “Yes Cloud.... I am...” she said with a smile.

Cloud felt a surge of emotion run through his whole body as he choked back the tears. He managed to spit out a chuckle as he leaned in and kissed Jessie’s lips with his hand on her cheek.

Tifa beamed as she leaned in and hugged Cloud and Jessie together.   
  


“hell yeah!” Barret wailed as he raised his gun arm into the air and clenched a fist with his hand.

Reno smiled and nodded “first class Mom and dad!” he said as he chuckled.

Jessie focused her eyes on Cloud’s as they drew apart slowly. “Cloud... are you happy?” She asked softly.

Cloud did something that shocked the entire party, he gave a huge smile nobody had ever seen from him before.   
“Jessica... I am , I love you, and I am so happy!” He said as he hugged her tight.

Jessies eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tight. “I love you Cloud, and I want this too!” She beamed.

Aerith smiled As she stood up “this calls for a celebration!” She said as she hugged Tifa tight.

”hell yeah ! I’m going to seventh heaven to grab some drinks, y’all stay here!” Barret said as he left.

Reno leaned in “congrats guys, you two will be great parents!” He said with a pat on Cloud’s shoulder .

Jessie beamed as she looked up at everyone, her colour was starting to return from the fluids and she felt a little bit better. “Thank you everyone!” She said with a huge smile.

Cloud stared into her eyes with his baby blues and Jessie melted, he still made her shiver with every glance, every movement, every word. She couldn’t believe she was going to have his child.   
  


Cloud leaned down and pulled Jessie’s shirt up exposing her stomach as he leaned his ear against it and closed his eyes before turning his lips to it and kissing her stomach.

Jessie blushed fiercely “Clouuuud...” she said softly as he raised his lips to hers again.   
  


Yuffie placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling “get a room guys...” she said with a chuckle.

Jessie laughed as she was a bit embarrassed.

Yuffie snickered “seriously tho, congrats.” She said as she leaned into Jessie’s ear, “you win.” She teased as she backed away with a wink.

Jessie laughed “oh Yuffie your funny.” She said as Yuffie smirked

”yeah I’m pretty great!” She said as she exited the room.

Tifa held her hand on Jessie’s stomach as she leaned in “this is incredible, how did Aerith know?” She asked.   
  


“She said when she focused her cure magic on me she felt two life forms, just before she casted her eyes opened and she just out and asked me.” Jessie answered.

Cloud scooped Jessie up from the bed as she let out a little squeak. He gazed into her eyes before pulling her in tight, and taking her out to the living room and setting her on the couch. “Barret will be back soon, then we will celebrate.” Cloud said as he again kissed Jessie’s lips.

The team celebrated in style, drinks for everyone except Jessie of course, music and lots of stories and fun times reminiscing was the story of the night. Cloud sat with Jessie on his lap as he held her tight and Tifa mixed drinks for everyone. Barret told stories about how he used to hate how close Jessie was with Cloud , until he got to know him, Reno chuckled as he drank to the old times. Yuffie talked about the first time she met Jessie and Jessie tried to kill her for flirting with and robbing Cloud.   
  


Tifa talked about Nibelhiem And growing up with Cloud. Cloud blushed as he defended his former socially awkward self.   
  


for once, everyone forgot about fighting, Hojo, and everything work related. They talked about Jessie’s baby shower, Tifa and Aerith were spitballing ideas for it, Barret raised a glass and toasted to the new parents to be. Everyone cheered as Jessie stared into Cloud’s eyes, they cuddled and embraced each other as the team continued telling stories. Even Marlene came over with Barret to see Jessie and ask her about the baby in her belly.

Barret got serious for a moment as he also toasted to Biggs and Wedge, their fallen brothers who would have done anything to be here today to help Jessie celebrate.  
  


the team joined in the toast and continued to chat and listen to music in which Barret decided to karaoke to after a few more whiskeys. Aerith took tifa by the hand and lead her to the living room floor and began dancing, Reno took yuffie’s hand and guided her for the same. Barret hoisted Marlene up into the air and danced with her as she beamed the biggest smile and giggled a soft laugh that warmed they entire teams hearts.   
  


Cloud lifted Jessie like a bride and took her out with everyone and danced with her in his arms. The night flew by as they embraced some good news for a change. Jessie smiled ear to ear as Cloud swayed back and fourth with her gently, the stress of everyday life was gone, Jessie felt like time stood still as her face began to hurt from smiling and laughing as she gazed into Cloud’s eyes as he swayed with her in his arms and sang to her. It was very uncharacteristic of Cloud, but she loved it.   
  


Marlene giggled fiercely as Barret leaned her into Jessie back and fourth to the rhythm of the song.

Tifa and Aerith were glowing as they began to compete against each other in a dance, the drinks flew and the party grew louder. Reno and Yuffie decided to compete with Tifa and Aerith in dancing as the music raged.

Cloud kissed Jessie as he leaned into her ear. “I love you Jessica.” He said softly as she beamed a smile. “I love you too SOLDIER-boy.”


	14. Jessie Benched

It was a long night of celebrating. Cloud’s eyes fluttered open as he rolled from his side, where he had been curled into Jessie, onto his back And stretched. The sunlight hurt the eyes a bit but all things considered he was in decent shape for the amount of booze they had last night.   
  


Jessie rolled over and wrapped her arm around him “nooo, not yet..” she moaned as she held Cloud down from getting up.

Cloud chuckled and kissed her forehead, “just gunna put coffee on.” He said as he slipped out of bed and put on a pair of pants before exiting into the kitchen. The tv was on and Marlene sat colouring at the coffee table. Tifa And Aerith had coffee and breakfast on, And Barret was sprawled out on the couch with his arm over his eyes groaning from the noise and sunlight.   
  


“Morning dad!” Tifa said with a smile. 

Cloud grinned “Morning guys.” He said as he sat on a stool at the kitchen island. 

Aerith put a cup of coffee down in front of Cloud and turned sideways to pass by Tifa at the stove so as not to bump her while she cooked. “Coffee Barret?” She asked.

Barret groaned “yeah..” as he sat up slowly. 

“how ya doin over there big guy?” Cloud chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Barret simply moaned as he held his head with his hand. Aerith came over with coffee, water, and two small pills.   
  


Barret groaned from the couch “Thank you.” He sputtered out as he took the meds and began sipping the coffee.

”wild night there dad!” Aerith beamed as she returned to Cloud.

”yeah, it was a good time. Thanks again for celebrating with us, it meant a lot to Jessie and I.” Cloud said

”of course Cloud, we’re all family here!” She replied.

Tifa dropped a plate in front of Cloud with a smile, “get some grease in you SOLDIER, you’ll feel better.” She said with a wink.

Jessie came out from the bedroom with just a long shirt belong to Cloud on and sat next to him as she stole a piece of his bacon and chomped down on it with a grin. “Eating for two now!” She said with a wink.   
  


Everyone laughed, except Barret who groaned again from the sudden noise.

”so what’s everyone doing today?” Aerith asked as she slid a plate in front of Barret and Jessie.   
  


“perimeter checks, touch base with the SOLDIER outposts.” Cloud said as he raised his mug to his mouth.

Yuffie’s bedroom door opened and Reno stepped out as he was sliding his arm through the sleeve of his white button up dress shirt and stopped suddenly as he noticed everyone staring. His eyes widened as he realized everyone was there and a sudden awkward silence engulfed the room. Yuffie stepped out behind him wear just shorts and her bra, she kissed Reno on the cheek and slapped his ass hard. “Call me” she said as she walked out shamelessly and sniffed “ooohh bacon!” She said as she sat next to Aerith.   
  


Reno cleared his throat and began to button up his shirt as he walked towards the door trying to pretend that didn’t just happen. “ Cloud I’ll be in touch later on the perimeter detail.” He said as he looked at the ground hiding his face.

”Walk of shame much?” Aerith said coyly as she raised her mug to her lips.

Everyone burst out laughing, as Reno blushed fiercely while putting his shoes on.   
  


“see ya later guys!” Reno said with a laugh as he stepped out of the door.

”well at least that wasn’t weird or nothing.” Cloud said as he winked at Jessie.   
  


everyone laughed again and Barret looked up at Cloud and Jessie , “better than the train after blowing a mako reactor...” he said as he shoveled scrambled eggs down.   
  


Jessie blushed “how did you know... I mean, I dunno what your talking about.” She tried to recover as she went back to her own breakfast.   
  


Marlene put her plate in the sink and thanked Tifa and Aerith before going over to Jessie . “Ant Jessie , is your baby a boy or a girl?” She asked curiously.   
  


Jessie smiled at her, “too early to tell her hun.” She said as she gently brushed Marlenes hair with her hand.   
  


“I think it’s a girl and she’ll be able to kick butt like Cloud and Jessie!” She said as she scampered into the living room doing her best karate moves.

”I wonder what’s next?” Jessie asked.

”you’re on the bench.” Cloud said with a grin.

Jessie flicked him in the head with her index finger. “I know I know.” She said.

Cloud got up and put his plate in the sink, “I’m going to check with the outposts and see if there’s been any activity.” He said as he kissed Jessie’s forehead and headed for the shower.

the morning streets were busy as Cloud made his way towards the first outpost. Upon arrival he was greeted by a young SOLDIER. “Cloud! I mean uhh , sir!” He said as he stood formally.

”easy SOLDIER, hows it look out there?” He asked.

”quiet sir! Just small fry fiends, nothing for us.” He replied.

Cloud was almost disappointed, no leads and it had been at least a month. He knew it was just a matter of time, but for now maybe he would throw Rufus around a bit and see what he will spill.

”keep it up guys!” Cloud said as he proceeded to the next outpost.   
  


“thank you sir!” The SOLDIER said trying to hide is excitement of having Cloud praise him.

As he strolled down the road he checked his phone, no messages. His mind wandered as he thought about Jessie and the baby. He needed to find Hojo and finish this, only then could he truly move on to life after the sword without that constant worry of what’s to come.

The rest of the outposts the same and the perimeter clear, he made his way to Reno’s temporary office trailer. As he turned the door handle to step in he almost walked into Reno.   
  


“oh! Cloud!” He said, still seemingly embarrassed from this mornings walk of shame.   
  


“what’s up?” Cloud asked.

”was just going to call you guys. Looks Like there’s more fiend activity on the northern continent.” He said

”another distraction?” Cloud asked.

”maybe, I’m sending a team, in the meantime let’s go see our boy Rufus and see if we can persuade him to talk.” He said with a grin.

”Let’s do it.” Cloud said.

Rufus glared across the table at Reno.   
  


“I told you before, I’m not telling you anything.” Rufus said with a stone face.

”oh I remember, but see my associate here is likely going to have a problem with that.” He said as he opened the door and Cloud stepped in.   
  


“you don’t scare me SOLDIER.” Rufus scoffed.

Cloud sat down across from Rufus. “I’m going to make this real easy so even a silver spoon dumbass like you can understand. I want Hojo, and your going to tell me where he is, or I will beat it out of you, everyday for the rest of your miserable life in this prison.” He said with a cold mako stare.

”I don’t know where he is. You raided his lab remember?” Rufus said.

”why don’t I believe you?” Cloud asked.

”would I lie to you?” Rufus said with a sarcastic tone.

Cloud reached across the table and grabbed Rufus by the scruff of his shirt and drug him over the table face to face with him.   
  
“last chance.” Cloud threatened.

Sweat rolled down Rufus’ head, he knew Cloud would tear him apart.

”Hojo is still experimenting, he’s developing a new SOLDIER.” He winced.

”I know, he wants to reproduce with my DNA .” Cloud replied.

”no... he used your DNA, and Aerith’s. He created a serum with the DNA and the black materia super saturation mako. He somehow made it into an injection. The guy is crazy.” He said.

”why mine and Aerith’s?” Cloud asked.

”because both bonded with the mako saturation instead of mutating. He just needs worthy hosts to bond with the injections rather than mutate. Seems Aerith’s blood, like yours, bonded and grew from the exposure. A child of yours would have been ideal, but my guess is he is plugging it into test subjects this passed month or so. If he pulls this off, the results would be far beyond any Cloud, Zack, or Sephiroth , we’re talking about a power far beyond anything anyone could stop.” Rufus added.

”I have to find this man Rufus... if you have any shred of a soul you must understand that.” Cloud said.

Rufus shrugged.

”a lot has happened Rufus, I promise you that your accommodations and treatment will be much better if you cooperate.” Reno added.

Rufus snickered “I want out!”   
  


Reno scoffed, “not happening” 

“then find him yourself.” Rufus said as he grinned.

Cloud looked at Reno, “maybe we’ll move Rufus here into the range cells with the murderers and rapists. I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk after a few lifers toss his salad in the showers.” He said as he focused back to Rufus.

Rufus eyes widened, he knew he was being kept in maximum security with private cells. 

“Pretty boy like you will get the royal treatment I’m sure.” Reno added.

”Alright damnit, but I want my own cell away from those criminals.” He demanded.

”if I find Hojo, you’ll live the cushy prison life.” Cloud replied.

”there’s a bunker near Corel reactor. Find it, find Hojo.” Rufus said.

”gotcha now...” Cloud said as he stood up.   
  


Reno called in his guards, “take him back to maximum, if your lieing, your going straight to the range.” Reno threatened.

”He’s there, at least he was when I was out. That’s the main lab.” He answered as the guards took him away.

Reno smiled at Cloud, got this piece of shit now!”


	15. Cloud vs Hojo

The conference room was jammed. The temporary trailers were nowhere near as big as the building that Corneo had blown up.

Cloud, Jessie, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith and Barret sat with multiple SOLDIERS.   
  


Reno entered the room and began right away. “So, we know where Hojo is hiding, we are setting up two teams. Team one will be Cloud, Yuffie and myself. Team two is will consist of first class SOLDIER candidates. “Jessie, your on the bench.” Reno added.

Jessie rolled her eyes “I know I know.”

”Tifa, Aerith and Barret will hold the fort down here. Barret’s men will be stationed all around town in larger numbers.” Reno ordered.

”Team one will infiltrate the bunker and Hojo’s lab. Team two will setup a perimeter around Corel and the bunker entrance. Once inside Cloud will lead, we need good communication for this one, we don’t know how deep it is nor do we want Hojo slipping away.” He said.

”not happening.” Cloud said sternly.

”Cid will be on stand by for air support if need be, that goes for you too Barret, deploy air support if things go bad here.” Reno added.

”copy” Barret said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

”no mistakes here gentlemen, let’s bring him in this time.” Reno said as he nodded to Cloud.

Ropes flew down from the choppers as the team slid down to the ground below in Corel. Team two spread out and began to setup the perimeter and evacuate any civilians in the area. Cloud, Yuffie and Reno slid down the ropes and ran for the reactor path. Nighttime was worse for fiends but nothing they couldn’t handle as they easily cut through various fiends along the way.   
  


Cloud scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary that could be a bunker entrance.   
  


“copy Cloud, perimeter is setup. Standing by” came over the radio.

”copy, keep your eyes open.” Cloud replied.

”you bet, go get his ass Cloud!” The SOLDIER replied over the radio.

The tip of the catwalk leading to the reactor was very high from the bottom of the pit. Cloud spotted the bunker entrance down below, it was well hidden along the high wall of the old Corel coal mine. The team stormed down the old roads the coal miners used to travel in and out of the pit.

Cloud gripped the handle of the bunker door and nodded to Yuffie and Reno as he pulled down on the large lever and pushed the door forward.   
  


“copy team two, secure the door.” Reno called out as two SOLDIERS responded to keep the entrance clear for a potential quick escape.

The hallways were dark, almost impossible to see in. Reno clicked a flashlight on but it was still very dark.

They proceeded slowly through the tunnel As suddenly the lights came on through the entire tunnel.   
  


“looks like he knows we are here.” Yuffie said.

Cloud ran for the end of the tunnel , it didn’t matter, he wasn’t leaving without Hojo.   
  


They came to a large steel door, Yuffie worked the console. “No good, it’s coded.” She said as she shook her head.

Cloud drew his sword, “stand back!” He said but Reno grabbed his shoulder.

”jeez man, hang on.” He said as he connected a device to the control panel and then took out his radio.  
  


“Jessie? It’s connected, do your thang girl.” He said as the digital display began to populate with numbers.   
  


“Alright guys, another few seconds should do it.” Jessie replied on the radio. 

“Jessie? Your supposed to be benched!” Cloud called on his radio. 

“I am silly, why do you think I’m going back to my tech roots from back home, gotta contribute somehow!” She said with a spunk in her voice.

The display registered the code and the door opened slowly. “Got it Jess thanks!” Reno said as he put the device away into the pouch of his tactical vest.   
  


“copy, watch your back SOLDIER-boy!” She said over the radio.

Jessie sat in one of the trailers at Edge City behind a series of panels and screens with displays of everyone on mission including heart rates of everyone measured through the devices they wore. She gazed at Clouds profile photo and his heart rate scanning normal. “Please be careful.” She said softly to herself.

Cloud ran to the back of the room and clicked the button for the elevator. The display showed it coming up from the bottom. Cloud jumped back and drew his sword. “Be ready for anything.” He said as the team drew their weapons and nodded. Cloud transferred his radio to an ear piece he never bothered using. Reno had all the gadgets and he didn’t care much for them. But, he did care about close contact with Jessie.

”well hello SOLDIER-boy, nice to see your online finally. Be careful Cloud.” Jessie said as she kept the mic enabled.

”copy” Cloud replied as he gripped his sword tightly.

The door opened and exposed two sweeper mechs that immediately opened fire with automatics spraying the room.

Jessie’s eyes widened. “Cloud, what’s going on?” She said concerned after hearing the fire.   
  


No answer.

The sweepers stopped firing and stepped out of the elevator as Cloud, Yuffie, and Reno hugged the wall and pounced out.

”now!” Cloud yelled as the attacked. Reno sent an electric charge through the first sweeper as Cloud hacked the leg off the second. Yuffie channeled her materia and sent a bolt from both hands into each of sweepers overloading their circuits.   
  


“Lightning-all combo... nice!” Reno praised.

Yuffie snickered, “I’m not just super hot ya know..” she said with a grin.

Reno chuckled, “I see that!” He said.   
  


“ok if you two are done blowin each other, can we get back to it?” Cloud said sternly.

”CLOUD STRIFE!” Jessie hollered on the radio.   
  


Reno and Yuffie laughed. “Ooohh momma’s mad now!” Reno chuckled.

Cloud moaned, “let’s go.”

The team entered the elevator and headed down.

The doors opened exposing the lab. There where chambers filled with mako and figures were bathing in it. The center of the room had a main chamber where the black materia floated in mako. The mako condensed and poured out through discharge tubes and into the other chambers.   
  


intake tubes appeared to be pumping in new mako direct from the old Corel reactor source. Hojo wasn’t just experimenting on the figures, he was steady pouring mako into the chamber and soaking the black materia in it before discharging it into his subjects.

”eyes on the black materia” Reno called over the radio.

a maniacal laugh engulfed the room over a p.a. System.   
  


“Welcome ! Welcome!” Hojo called out from behind a glass wall separating his instruments from the containment area.

Jessie heard his voice over Cloud’s earpiece and she cringed. “Get him babe!” She said over the earpiece.

”Damn, it reeks in here!” Yuffie yelled as she plugged her nose.

”yes my dear, the mako is quiet potent, not that it will matter soon.” Hojo said as he pressed his forehead against the glass with his teeth clenched.

”let’s go Hojo, it’s over!” Cloud yelled.

”Oh no, this party is just getting started. Seems as though you, Zack, and the copies failed me.” He said as he stepped over to a console and pushed a button. The circular center opened and a container rose up, opening with a hiss.

Hojo pulled out a cylinder with a mako charged glowing fluid in it.

”drop it Hojo!” Cloud threatened as he smashed the glass into the room With his sword and held his hand out with a charged lightning bolt ready to deploy. “Your coming with me!” He said.  
  


“but I guess you should never send boys to do a man’s job...” Hojo said as he pushed the top of the cylinder revealing a needle and stabbed himself in the stomach with the bottom of the cylinder.

Cloud gasped “the hell?” 

Hojo laughed as he shook violently.   
  


“I don’t like the look of this...” Reno stammered.

”what’s happening down there?” Jessie yelled.

”Hojo injected himself with some serum, he’s , hes, starting to transform.” Yuffie replied.

Cloud charged forward and slammed his blade down hard only to be deflected by a long blade like arm the sprouted from Hojo’s back. Cloud jumped back as Hojo’s lab coat burst into shreds as he grew in size rapidly. His face began to mutate, his bottom jaw widened and pushed out revealing large sharp teeth. The corners of his mouth split almost to his ears as his eyes transformed into a yellow an almost cat like, burning bright.

His black hair fell to the sides of his face, stringing down along his jaws. He must have grown five times in size, with two large blade like arms now bursting out of his shoulder blades.

”grossss!” Yuffie shrieked.

”Cloud talk to me, what’s going on?” Jessie pleaded.

”Jess... his final product , he injected himself and he’s mutating. We gotta finish this now!” Cloud replied.

Reno charged in but was slammed with i giant backhand from Hojo’s arm the sent him flying across the room into a control panel that sparked and sizzled on impact.   
  


“shit! Cloud, be careful... he’s fast and packs a punch..” Reno struggled to say as he coughed.   
  


Yuffie stood in front of Reno and covered him until he could stand. Cloud charged up a blade burst and with a front flip he slammed his sword to the ground and deployed the projectile.   
  


It harmed Hojo about as much as a water gun. Cloud grit his teeth and dashed , Yuffie casted haste on him as he dashed and his speed doubled. He side stepped two, three, four times before slamming a hard slash down that Hojo blocked with his blade arms. Cloud followed up with a series of slashes as his steel clanged against Hojo’s blade arms.   
  


Hojo’s mouth salivated as a long tongue rolled out of his mouth and dripped. Cloud fired a lightning bolt with a direct hit that didn’t even startled him.

Yuffie and Reno casted from afar, lightning , fire, ice, nothing would hurt it.

Yuffie and Reno took position with Cloud around Hojo in a triangle formation.   
  


“talk to me Cloud!” Jessie commanded.

”we can’t hurt it, I have no idea what he did but he seems immune to everything!” He growled.

”fall back!” Jessie ordered.   
  


“can’t do that, he will destroy everything! I gotta stop him!” Cloud yelled.

Hojo’s gruesome face twisted sideways as he grabbed Yuffie and Reno with lightning speed and threw Reno at a panel and Yuffie at Cloud.   
  


Cloud caught Yuffie but the force still sent him across the room slamming back first into the steel wall as he did his best to cradle Yuffie and break her fall.

Yuffie got up first and casted cures on Cloud and Reno .   
  


the team stood up slowly. “Any ideas?” Reno asked.

Cloud shook his head “nope.”   
  


“wait! What if Cloud just hulks out like he did against the copy?” Yuffie suggested.

”I can’t control that, it’s emotion triggered.” He answered.

”well shit...” Yuffie replied.

Hojo let out a growl as his massive fist smashed a control panel.

”he’s completely lost it, we need to get topside Cloud, if we keep this up the mine will cave in!” Reno said.

”wait.... that’s it! Reno hook that device up to the main panel!” Cloud ordered.

Reno was confused.

”Jessie, try to find a self destruct command on the panel, the lab must have one!” Cloud yelled.

Jessies eyes widened “right!”

Reno ran for the panel and Cloud and Yuffie dashed to keep Hojo busy.

Jessie did her thing and searched the system for anything related to self destruct.

”bingo!” She called.   
  


Cloud blocked a heavy slash the sent him soaring across the room and into another panel. His back hit hard as he dropped to his knees.   
  


“Cloud’s down!” Yuffie yelled to Reno as she attempted to busy Hojo herself.

”Cloud! Answer me! Are you ok?” Jessie yelled.   
  


Cloud grunted as he struggled to answer “never better... ugh, could use a back rub...” he said as he dashed back into the fight.   
  


“guys the self destruct is ready! You got ten minutes to get out on my mark..... now!” She said as she engaged it.

alarms chimed throughout the facility “self destruct activated, all personal evacuate immediately!”

”ok now we just need to make sure this damn thing is down here for the blast!” Said Reno.

”go, I’ll keep him busy.” Cloud said as he took aim with his sword.

”are you insane!” Reno yelled.

”Cloud... you can’t!” Yuffie yelled!

”damnit just go!” Cloud ordered as he charged it.

”err I’m telling jessie!” Yuffie screamed as she charged in to help.   
  


“Cloud! Don’t you start this hero shit! You better come home to me!” Jessie ordered.

Yuffie casted stop , the damn thing was immune to everything.

Reno and Yuffie took to the sides of it and blasted lightning as the creature threw its hands up in the air, Cloud saw his opening, he dashed in foreword with focus thrust and impaled the creature. It let out a roar as Cloud pulled the blade back and it fell to its knees.   
  


“gotcha!” He yelled.   
  


To their horror, the wound was slowly beginning to close over and heal right before their eyes.   
  


“now or never!” Cloud yelled as the team stormed the elevator. The doors shut just as Hojo was getting up from the ground, the wound almost completely healed.   
  


“holy fuckin shit! Did you see that! Cloud ran him right through and he got up!” Yuffie said as the elevator rose.

The door opened and the team charged out towards the tunnels .

”copy team two! The whole place is going to blow, fall back!” Cloud called out.

as the team ran out the door and up the open mine roads toward the extraction point, Cloud repeatedly looked back to make sure Hojo didn’t exit.

The chopper flew in to pick them up and the team rose high above the facility. The blast went off and a massive firestorm shot out of the entrance, the tremors caused the surrounding high walls of the coal mine to collapse down onto the blast area and buried the bulk of the crater left from the explosion.

Cloud searched for any sign of Hojo, there was nothing but fire and rubble.   
  


“Jessie it’s Reno, target eliminated, we’re coming home!” He said with a sigh.

Jessie cheered, “they got him!” As everyone in the command trailer cheered.

Cloud stared at the rubble “finally.... it’s over.” He said.

Yuffie and Reno high fived as she turned to Cloud. “So what will you do now?” She asked.

Cloud smiled, I’m going to go home and be a dad.” He said with a smile.

Reno grinned, “I don’t remember approving any vacation time!”

”since when do I work for you?” Cloud said with a chuckle.

they all laughed as the chopper flew across the sky towards Edge City.


	16. Moving On

The choppers flew into the city limits and landed at the airstrip near the city limits. Cloud and the team exited the chopper where they were met by SOLDIER units to drive them into the city.

”Welcome back sir!” A SOLDIER greeted Reno as he opened the suv door for him. 

“thank you, head in to town and debrief.” Reno said as the team got into the vehicles. 

The drive was relatively quick, Cloud stared out the window as he recapped the battle in his mind. The incredible increase to all attributes and the horrible mutation that came with it. At least it was over. Nothing could have survived that blast followed by that mine cave in. He thought to himself.

”Earth to Cloud!” Yuffie said as she waved her hand in his face.   
  


“oh sorry..” he said.

”I said I’m thinking about hanging around Edge for awhile, you guys certainly stay busy!” She said.

”yeah... We sure do” Cloud replied.

”I have some details for us to go over in regards to the future guys, but that can wait for now. Let’s debrief quickly and get some rest for tonight.” Reno said.

The cars pulled up to the temporary trailers and Jessie, Tifa, Barret and Aerith were waiting.   
  


Jessie hugged Cloud tight. “I knew you would get him..” she said as she welcomed him home with a kiss.

Cloud felt strange, was it really over?

”what’s wrong babe?” Jessie asked with a smile.

”nothing... just thinking about the mission.” He replied.

”got your man merc!” Barret chimed.

Cloud nodded.

The team exchanged greetings and cheers for finally putting Hojo down and entered the trailers for the debriefing.

Cloud couldn’t sleep, he laid on his back with one hand behind his head and the other arm wrapped around Jessie as she laid on his shoulder with her arm around his bare chest. He stared at the ceiling as he kept thinking about the explosion and the cave in. He wished he had seen a body or seen him die for himself. Maybe that’s why he was restless.

Jessie stirred awake as she lifted her hand from his chest and brushed her fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong SOLDIER-boy?” She said softly.

”Just wondering if we really got him... I didn’t see him go down, he got caught in the blast, followed by a mine cave in.” He replied.

”There’s no way he could have survived that.” She said as she continued running her fingers through his hair and staring into his eyes.

”yeah... i thought so too but, I just can’t shake the feeling he’s still out there. That he could come for you and the baby.” He said as he turned his face to hers.   
  


“as long as you’re here it wouldn’t matter.” She replied as she softly kissed his lips. Cloud returned the kiss as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. They parted lips and Jessie slowly opened her eyes as she gave him a smile and cuddled into him before drifting back to sleep.

Cloud looked at his sword leaning on the wall. He thought to himself about life after the sword, Jessie, the baby, the future. He smiled and closed his eyes finally drifting.

Construction was in full swing, the offices were going up pretty quick as were the houses. It was a beautiful day and the city was busy.   
  


Cloud paced the perimeter of the city, small fry fiends all he found during his rounds. He sighed as he looked at his phone.   
  


“Cloud, come see me when your up.” Reno had texted.

Cloud took in the quiet that came in the outskirts of town, he closed his eyes and began training. He thrusted the sword violently, jumping and flipping, slashing wild. He wanted to keep training and stay sharp, he didn’t know if Hojo was out there, but it didn’t matter, he would be ready for anything that threatened his family and friends.

”I want you to be our new SOLDIER Trainer.” Reno said as he raised his coffee cup to his mouth.

”pass.” Cloud replied.

”no think about it! You are the best man for the job, it’s a no brainer, plus if your going to settle into family life, we would provide a very generous salary and benefits.” Reno added.

Cloud folded his arms and thought about it. He was going to be a father and the hard reality of life after the sword meant a different job. Merc work would keep him on the road and he had to consider Jessie and the baby. Might as well be doing something he was good at.   
  


“alright, I’ll try it. I’ll teach hands on, save the classroom shit for someone else.” Cloud replied.

”of course!” Reno replied with a chuckle. “maybe after the baby Jessie can help out too.” He added.

”maybe.” Cloud replied.

Tifa was back to her routine at seventh heaven, she had well enough staff to run the place, but she enjoyed the peaceful lifestyle.   
  


Yuffie stayed in Edge City, she talked about how she liked the busy lifestyle but it could be argued that the team actually grew on her.

Aerith continued to oversee the orphanage and her flowers and crops. She grew close with Jessie as the pregnancy advanced.   
  


Days turned into weeks. Cloud trained everyday, he would head into the outskirts and practice his sword work as well as concentrating his materia for a faster casting rate.

Jessie began to show, it was an everyday occurrence of people wanting to feel her belly, she had gotten used to it. Aerith stopped by often, she and Tifa were quick to be on her about heavy lifting and eating right. Jessie liked it, she knew the genuinely cared.

Cloud would rub her back and help her even with the smallest of tasks. Working as the trainer for SOLDIER , he often worked mornings in the field with the candidates, which kept him around for most of the day and evening.

  
The SOLDIER candidates stood in a row side by side as Cloud demonstrated sword hand techniques, close combat drills, and combining melee attacks with magic attacks including creative materia combinations and use of elementals.

Cloud stood still as two candidates attacked him wildly, He dodged and anticipated every attack without taking a single shot. The candidates took in everything he said, they were mystified by his abilities.

A few months had gone by, Cloud was in the outskirts training. He focused on a giant boulder and shut his eyes, he could feel the mako power rising as he dashed foreword with a growl throwing a straight right punch into it smashing it easily. Please with his progress he returned to town.

Jessie greeted him in their new home. She was now really showing and looked about ready to pop. Cloud kissed her lips and then knelt down and kissed her belly as she rubbed her hands through his hair with a smile.

”how are you feeling today?” He asked.

”good, backs a little sore but all in all I’m good.” She said with a smile.   
  


Cloud kissed her forehead “won’t be long now.” He said as he looked at the size of her belly and back to her eyes.   
  


“nope, anytime now!” She said with a warm smile.

The two sat down together as Cloud rubbed Jessie’s ankles as she sprawled her legs across his lap. Jessie stared at Cloud as he worked his magic on her.   
  


Jessie suddenly winced as she held her stomach and clenched her eyes.

Cloud looked at her wide eyed as she returned to her relaxed position. She looked up into his eyes. “Maybe sooner than we think.” She said with a grin.

  
The hospital waiting area was busy, Tifa, paced the room and Aerith sat quietly. Barret was pacing the hallway impatiently. He would stop the odd doctor or nurse asking “anything yet?” To which they smiled and told him not yet.

Reno and Yuffie stepped off the elevator and into the waiting room with coffee for everyone.   
  


“what’s the word?” Reno asked.

”nothing yet.” Tifa said as she took a sip of coffee.

”wonder if it’s a boy or girl.” Yuffie said as she plopped down into a chair.

”they wanted to be surprised, but I guess we will know soon.” Tifa said as she tapped the side of her coffee cup impatiently with her finger.

The double doors separating the waiting area from the delivery room opened and the team all jumped to their feet with wide eyes as Cloud stepped out with a grin on his face. Tifa rushed to him and held his two hands between hers.   
  


Cloud looked in her eyes and then around the room.

”it’s a girl.” He said with a smile.

The room roared with cheers as They all group hugged Cloud. Tifa and Aerith cried out “oh my god!” Over and over.

Barret smiled, “how’s Jessie?”

“She’s great! She did awesome! You guys will be able to visit for an introduction shortly.” He said.

The team cheered again as the celebrated.

Jessie sat up in her bed as she cradled the little girl wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Cloud leaned in and kissed Jessie and then the baby.   
  


The team came into the room as Jessie looked and smiled. “Hey guys.” She said softly.

Tifa and Aerith couldn’t contain themselves as they ran right up to her admiring the beautiful baby girl.

Tifa smiled ear to ear as she asked “what’s her name?”

Jessie looked at Cloud and smiled. “Claudia Strife, after Cloud’s mom.”


	17. Life After The Sword?

Tifa made coffee while Jessie rocked Claudia in her arms. It was a beautiful morning and Jessie rocked back and fourth in her chair as she admired the beautiful, baby blue eyed, girl.

Tifa smiled as she sat across from Jessie, it had been a few weeks since she was born. Jessie has already gone back down to her original size she had been from working with Tifa to get back in fight shape. Her desire to keep pushing hard at anything she does fueled her and the results were the proof.

As Claudia fell asleep Jessie laid her in her crib and made sure the monitor was on, before closing her door and stepping out in the back yard and turning on the monitor so she could see and hear the baby.   
  


Tifa tightened her gloves as Jessie began wrapping her hands. It felt good to be back into her SOLDIER uniform, and she was pretty proud of how good she looked in it. They started with a cardio circuit, then worked on hand to hand. Tifa was truly incredible, her speed, power, and precision was second to none. Jessie threw wild combinations as Tifa slapped her fists with the focus mits.

They separated for a quick break and to change into strength and conditioning on the weights.

”So when is Cloud back?” Tifa asked as she took a sip of water.

”Today sometime, he took a group of SOLDIERS to the mythril mines for a training mission yesterday.” She replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

”I know how intense he can be to train with, those guys are earning their keep today.” Tifa said with a chuckle.

Jessie laughed as she glanced at the monitor frequently to keep eyes on Claudia. “Yeah, he forgets not everyone is as strong and durable as he is.” Jessie said with a giggle.

“Can’t get over how fast you got your shape back Jess, your just as fast and strong as you were before the pregnancy, if not stronger and faster.” Tifa complimented.

Jessie snickered, “yeah nine months of doing nothing was plenty enough, I wanted to get back in fight shape right away.” 

  
”You certainly did just that! You ready?” Tifa asked as the two resumed their workout.

Reno and Yuffie sat together at an outdoor seating area of a local diner. Some local women passed by and greeted him with a giggle passing by. “Mr.president, nice to see you!”   
  


Reno smiled and waved as Yuffie smirked. ”Aren’t you the ladies man.”   
  


Reno chuckled and leaned in to kiss Yuffie. “If I recall correctly, that’s how I got you!” He said playfully.

Yuffie scoffed as she smiled and glared her best bad girl sexy glance as she sipped her drink from the straw looking up at him.

The moment was ruined by gunfire in the distant followed by screams.

Reno jumped to his feet as he scanned the area before a distant explosion was heard and black smoke rose coming from the northern city limits outpost.

”What the hell was that? Respond!” Reno yelled into his radio.

The radio responded, gun fire and grenade explosions could be heard in the background. “Sir there is a strange fiend at the north outpost, It’s ripping through the troops, we can’t hurt it!” A voice yelled back in a panic.

Reno nodded to Yuffie “assemble SOLDIER, keep your formation and hold it down!” Reno yelled.

”We need reinforcements now! The SOLDIER unit is down !” The voice cried back.

Reno’s eyes widened. “The whole damn unit is down?” He said as he glared at Yuffie.

Tifa yelled to Jessie, “get inside and get Claudia, I’ll find out what’s going on!” She said as Jessie nodded and Tifa bolted down the street towards the gun fire.

As she drew closer she could hear screaming and then suddenly silence. No gun fire, no screaming. To her horror she got to the outpost and the entire unit was wiped out. Bodies scattered everywhere, troopers and even a small SOLDIER unit.

Tifa gasped as she observed the fiend, it was hideous, half mutant half human, it’s teeth were razor sharp and its mouth was slit almost up to its ears. Dark black stringy hair from its head surrounded the sides of its face. Two arms that looks like blades stretched out of its shoulder blades as it walked toward her dragging its huge fists almost on the ground as it walked.

Tifa stood ready to attack, the creature was like nothing she had ever seen before, but she couldn’t allow it to get into the city. Tifa dashed in with a growl to engage the fiend.

”Get air support fired up and ready to go! I want SOLDIER first class here now! Someone call Cloud and tell them to get here now!” Reno yelled as he and Yuffie ran towards the outpost. 

“what the hell kind of fiend could this be?” Yuffie asked as they bolted for the outpost.

Tifa slammed into the ground hard, she flipped back to her hands and sprang up to her feet. She wiped her cheek with the top of her hand as she groaned. “Damn, it’s powerful, and fast too.” She said as she spit on the ground. “Ok big guy, round two !” She said as she dashed in and threw wild combinations. She struck a body shot that felt like punching iron. The creature was unharmed as it raged swinging its giant fists. Tifa dodge as it’s fists slammed into the ground around her.   
  


She threw a combination and a head kick to finish. Only to have her leg caught by the creature as it grinned. Her eyes widened as it threw her by the leg across the area, she slammed hard and skidded across the ground before finally sliding to a stop face down.

She struggle to lift herself off the ground and collapsed to her back after only getting halfway up.   
  


“I can’t believe the damage I’ve taken, this isn’t good” she thought as the creature jumped through the air and landed standing over her one leg on each side of her. It reached it’s massive hand down for her face as she winced.   
  


The creature was kicked hard in the back sending it skidding forward on its face. Tifa opened her eyes to see Yuffie standing above her casting cure.

Tifa stood up slowly. “Thanks Yuffie, I don’t know what this damn thing is but it packs a punch.” She said as she raised her hands slowly to her ready stance.

Yuffie glared at the creature as she stood silent.   
  


“it’s Hojo.” She replied as she drew two dagger like weapons and spun them in circles before catching the handles in her palms with the blades facing down.

Tifa’s mouth opened and her eyes widened. She was in disbelief.

Reno charged lightning spells as he dashed circles around Hojo while firing.

Yuffie casted haste on him as he tried to overwhelm it. Hojo backhanded him into a pile of rocks as he barrel rolled across the ground.   
  


“damnit, that one hurt.” He said as he stood up slow holding his left shoulder with his right hand.

Yuffie and Tifa engaged throwing everything they could, Hojo grabbed each of them wrapping his massive hands around each of their torsos pinning their arms to their sides.

He lifted them off the ground as their feet kicked back and fourth. Hojo threw Tifa at Reno who tried to catch her but ended up getting hit by her sending the two skidding across the ground.   
  


He raised Yuffie above his head and slammed her in his fist straight down into the ground below him. She let out a loud exhale as the impact drove every ounce of air from her lungs on impact before throwing her body like a rag doll to the side.

She skidded to a stop face down as she gagged and coughed trying to catch her breath. Tifa casted a cure from her back as she laid across from Yuffie and pointed her hand at her. Yuffie felt healing magic give her enough strength to at least get to one knee.   
  


Hojo picked up a large rock with two hands and hurled it at Tifa, Reno jumped it front of her as it slammed into him and hurled him back to the ground motionless. Tifa crawled to him as she sifted for Phoenix down in her pocket.

Hojo slammed his feet one after the other as he pursued Tifa.   
  


“Hey Hojo! I didn’t hear no damn bell!” Yuffie yelled as she staggered to her two feet.

Hojo growled as he stormed toward Yuffie. She held her hands up to defend but could barely lift her arms as he charged towards her.

Tifa crawled to Reno and used the Phoenix down, he coughed violently as he regained consciousness. He sat up slowly and assisted Tifa in sitting up as the two watched Hojo slam Yuffie with a backhand swing of his giant fist that flung her into the wall of the outpost station. She hit back first as her eyes glazed over just before closing and slamming face down in the dirt.

”Yuffie!” Tifa yelled as she summoned up the strength to stand.   
  


Hojo ignored Tifa and raised his fists high above his head to slam down on Yuffie like a sledgehammer. 

“No!” Tifa screamed just as Hojo was hit by a blast the flung him back wards.   
  


Barret scooped Yuffie over his shoulder and ran with her as SOLDIER candidates ran in to distract Hojo. Barret laid Yuffie next to Tifa and Reno, after Tifa had collapsed back to the ground.  
  


“you guys are spent, I’ll take it from here” he said as he opened fire on Hojo to distract him with SOLDIER surrounded him.   
  


Hojo growled and released an energy barrier that blew the SOLDIERS off their feet and flying in all directions. They each crashed into the ground, fencing, and into cars.

”damn... this thing is for real!” Barret yelled.   
  
“it’s Hojo...” Tifa whispered softly from her back.

Barret’s blinked. “Damnit! Gotta stop him somehow.” He growled.

”Run...” Yuffie groaned out from the ground as she laid barely conscious.

Tifa struggled to push herself off the ground with her arms . “Cloud.... we need you...” she sputtered.

Barret leaned in to Tifa “I got this Ti...” he barely finished before Hojo had picked up a car and thrown it at them.

Barret turned his back to it and attempted to shield Tifa, Yuffie and Reno.   
  


The car slammed into a large barrier wall casted on them and slammed into the ground. Aerith stood with her eyes closed focusing on the spell.

”shit, am I glad to see you!” Barret chimed.

Aerith focused and released her healing wind. Tifa , Yuffie and Reno staggered to their feet slowly.   
  


Hojo eyed Aerith and charged towards her. Aerith steady focused on healing the party rather than guarding as Hojo got close.

Tifa screamed “Aerith get out of there!”   
  


Aerith remained focused on the healing as Tifa, Yuffie and Reno felt some strength coming back to them.   
  


Hojo shoulder tackled Aerith hard, she bounced off the ground hard eventually skidding to a stop motionless.   
  


“I... hope that was enough rest guys...” she said softly as she fell unconscious.

Tifa screamed as she charged for Aerith. Hojo slammed his fist in the ground sending a quake tremor towards her that she barely dodged to avoid. Yuffie, Reno and Barret charged Hojo as Tifa picked Aerith up and ran her to the sidelines.   
  


She used a Phoenix down but Aerith barely woke. She was still incapacitated but at least awake. Tifa cradled her as she teared up.

”why did you do that?” She yelled as she rubbed Aerith’s cheek. Aerith gave a small smile.   
  


“Because we’re family..” she sputtered.   
  


Tifa clenched her eyes together as tears rolled out. “Get some rest Aerith, we will take it from here.” She said as she stood up slowly.   
  


“your hurt..” Aerith said as she coughed.

Tifa clenched her fist as she watched Hojo violently swing at the team.   
  


“Cloud! We need you now!” She screamed as she dashed in to help.


	18. It Can’t End Like This

Barret spit a glob of blood on the ground as he reloaded his gun arm and evaluated his surroundings.

Reno and Aerith were down. Yuffie and Tifa could barely stand, it wasn’t looking good. Hojo stomped towards Tifa as she raised her fists, Barret fired repeatedly at him from the side as he screamed.   
  


Hojo turned to face him and Tifa landed a dive kick to his jaw that barely turned his head. She landed and jumped back to fire an ice blast only to have him punch his massive fist through it.   
  


Tifa huffed and puffed as she held her hand out from the blast. Barret reloaded and opened fire, bullets pounded into Hojo with about as much effect as fly bites.

Yuffie jumped from behind and raised both hands above her head and drove her two daggers down into his back. Hojo growled and swung an arm back that hit her like a bat sending her flying and landing at Tifa’s feet.   
  


He reached back and pulled the daggers out of his back and threw them to the ground.

Tifa focused her cure magic as she stood above Yuffie, she threw her hand forward and nothing happened. She was spent, she didn’t have the strength left to cast.

Barret casted arise on Reno, who coughed and staggered to his feet.   
  


“send in air support!” Reno choked out over the radio.

Cid and his team of fighter pilots got the signal from the ground crew to take off as they engaged the engines and took off down the runway and into the air.   
  


“30seconds out boss, take cover!” Cid called over the radio as the team of fighter pilots closed in.

”Cover now!” Reno yelled as the team jumped behind anything they could find. Tifa carried Yuffie as she tried to run to Aerith with her but her body was failing her. Barret grabbed Tifa and Yuffie both in each arm and dashed for Aerith on the sidelines.

The jets soared in and locked their targeting onto Hojo before engaging missiles and firing. The three jets flew passed and released two missiles each that exploded on contact with Hojo.

”Target hit!” Cid called over the radio as the jets circled around to come back.

The dust settled and Hojo was thrashing violently, his right arm and back blade completely blown to dust.

”fuck yeah!” Barret cheered as he threw his gun arm up in the air.

The celebration was short lived when Hojo’s arm began to regenerate.

Reno gasped in disbelief as a brand new arm and back blade grew out right before their eyes.   
  


“He’s immortal!” Tifa gasped.

Barret grunted, “we just gotta blow him into pieces he can’t regenerate from!”   
  


Cid and the pilots flew back into the area. Hojo faced them as he picked up another car and threw it at the right side jet. The pilot screamed over the radio “holy shit!” Before exploding in the air.

”Damnit! He was just a kid you fucking monster!” Cid yelled as he drew his attention back to Hojo who leapt into the air and with one swipe he tore the wing off the left side jet.   
  


“sir I’m out of control, I can’t stop...” the pilot yelled as the jet crashed into the ground and exploded.

The team stood horrified as Reno’s radio squawked the entire horrifying last words of both pilots.

Cid opened fire with guns as he flew by again and circled around.

”You son of a bitch! Your mine!” He screamed as he shot two more missiles that Hojo jumped to avoid and smashed the tail of the jet sending it into a spiral.

Alarms wailed as the jet spun out of control towards the ground before Cid finally grabbed the eject handle and launched out of the aircraft before it crashed into the ground and exploded.

His parachute deployed but he was at least a few miles away from the battle site as he glided to the ground.

Tifa dashed through everyone and engaged. “Damnit Tifa no!” Reno yelled as he followed.

Tifa scored a right hand to the gut followed by a massive uppercut that stumbled Hojo backwards. Reno tried to follow up but Hojo swung his massive arms and swatted him to the side like a fly. Reno bounced across the ground before finally stopping face down.

Tifa was exhausted, she collapsed to her hands and knees as Hojo’s shadow casted over her standing in front of her.  
  


He lifted his leg and stomped his foot down hard on her back. Her shriek carried through the air for seemingly miles as he stomped her into the ground.

Barret ran for her, “Tifa!” He screamed.

Hojo slammed a fist into the ground and a tremor smashed through the ground in a straight line to Barret that blasted him backwards as he crashed into the ground.

Tifa pushed off her hands in a push up position, her arms trembled fiercely against the down pressure of Hojo’s foot on her back. She pushed with everything she had left as she screamed.

Hojo let out a growl as he stomped her face down into the ground once more. Tifa let out a scream of pain that pierced the ears of the team as they were all down.

The scream made Aerith wince as she teared up. She clenched her eyes tightly and grit her teeth. “It can’t end like this... not like this!” She wailed.

Tifa’s scream began to fade as Hojo removed his foot from her back. She crawled forward with her arms barely moving forward at all but still advancing.

She reached out and grabbed hold of Hojo’s ankle, “I... won’t.... give.... up...” she grunted as she coughed.

Hojo took a step back and observed her as she again pushed off her hands face down. Hojo lifted his massive fists above his head for a sledgehammer but suddenly stopped.

The roar of an engine had caught his ear as he turned to the side.

Tifa lifted her face from the ground and turned to the side to see a motorcycle speeding towards them.

Yuffie rolled to her side and smiled as she too noticed it.

”bout time merc...” Barret said with a chuckle as he coughed.

Hojo growled, “Cl-oudddd” he snarled deep.

Tifa smiled as she laid face down. “Now... your... in for it.” She sputtered.  
  


Hojo stepped away from Tifa and howled as the bike pulled up and slammed on the breaks. Cloud jumped off the bike and swiped his massive blade to the side before holstering it. Hojo dashed towards Cloud with a swing of his giant arm, Cloud dodged so fast Hojo slammed face down into the ground from his own momentum.

He turned to see Cloud casually stepping to Tifa.   
  


“Hey teef, sorry I’m late.” He said softly as he casted cure on her.   
  


“I’m sorry we couldn’t soften him up any better Cloud.” She sputtered as he helped her to her feet.

”you did great teef, be proud! But leave the rest to me ok?” He said as he walked her over to the others.

“He’s too powerful Cloud, we need to attack him as a group..” she said softly as he helped her sit next to Barret and Aerith.   
  


“don’t worry about it.” He said as he casted cure on Barret.

Barret sat up and wiped blood from his mouth. “For real merc, this thing took three jets out of the sky.”   
  


“I got it.” He said as he knelt down and cradled Aerith.

Hojo groaned as he got back to his feet. “Fi-ghhht Meee” Hojo growled.

Cloud flashed him a cold mako stare. “I’ll get to you in a second!” He said sternly.

”Aerith? Can your hear me?” He asked as he casted cure.

”Cloud... you made it.” She said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

”you guys are pretty banged up, better leave the rest to me!” He said confidently as he leaned Aerith into Tifa.

Reno was really banged up, Cloud used a Phoenix down and casted his cure. Reno regained consciousness but still needed Cloud’s shoulder as a crutch while he walked him over to the others before finally casting cure on Yuffie and brushing the hair from her face with a smile as he nodded to the team to reassure them.

”Cloud... dont, we need to attack him together!” Yuffie pleaded.

Cloud turned to face Hojo. “You guys get some rest, I’ll finish this.” He said as he walked towards Hojo.

Hojo howled loud, “su-per SOLDIER!” He hissed as he pounded his massive fists together.

”Cloud this guy is a nightmare, let’s figure out a different strategy together !” Tifa pleaded.

Cloud turned his head to the side still facing Hojo. “Nightmares don’t last forever teef. A long time ago I made a promise to a friend of mine, said I’d always be there for her. Only difference is now, I promise you all that very same thing.” He said as he drew his sword and spun it before stabbing it into the ground so it stood upright.

”I’ve been working on a little something, let’s give it a go!” He said as he closed his eyes and his hair began to blow gently without a single bit of wind in the air.

Hojo growled, “die, su-per SOLDIERRR!”

Cloud’s eyes opened revealing a bright green mako glow. The ground shook and the familiar green aura engulfed him as he stared Hojo down.   
  


“shit he’s going to go all crazy!” Barret yelled.

Tifa stared intently at him, she was nervous.

the aura began more calm and instead of raging out of control it flowed gently from his feet to the top of his head like ripples in the water.   
  


“has he learned to control it?” Tifa blurted out as the team watched in awe.

the aura grew and intensified but still remained in a steady flow.   
  


“Now! Let’s see how you like this!” Cloud yelled as he dashed with incredible speed and threw a right hand colliding fists with Hojo. The sound of the impact was like a clap of thunder as he grinned staring at Hojo.

The two parted and Cloud began throwing punches and kicks that Hojo couldn’t keep up with. A right, left landed before Cloud changed levels and slammed Hojo in the guts with a hard shot that near folded him in half.   
  


Cloud stood upright with his calm green glowing aura as Hojo took three big steps back holding his stomach, mouth wide open and grunting.

”how... did.... you.... control” Hojo grunted as he struggled to compose himself.

Cloud smiled, “I knew this day would come, I’ve been waiting for you, training for it. Now today is the day you die.”   
  



	19. The Super-SOLDIER

Cloud landed a kick that sent Hojo soaring through the air before bouncing off the ground and skidding to a stop.

Hojo postured up and looked but Cloud was gone. He looked all around only to have Cloud sweep his legs out and drive two knees into his gut, squashing Hojo into the ground.   
  


Hojo wailed loud in pain as Cloud smashed his face side to side with lefts and rights over and over before backflipping off and landing on his feet facing Hojo as he laid out on his back.

Hojo staggered to his feet, he was struggling to collect himself.

”holy shit! Cloud is incredible!” Yuffie exclaimed.

Aerith closed her eyes tight “he’s doing it!”   
  


Hojo growled as he charged forward, only to have Cloud bury his elbow deep into his sternum.   
  


Hojo gasped for air as he stepped backwards. He collapsed to his knees as he held his arms crossed over his chest.

Cloud dashed in and threw a right hand that sent him flying back, he dashed passed his sword and snatched it as he landed a horizontal slash on Hojo. 

”That was for the pilots!” He screamed as he launched forward with a one two vertical then horizontal slash.   
  


“That was for Tifa!” He yelled.

Hojo raged as he swung wild, Cloud dashed back in with his triple slash attack.   
  


“for Aerith! Reno! and Yuffie!” He growled.

Hojo dropped to his hands and knees, Cloud thrusted forward “for Barret! For everyone you ever harmed!” He screamed.

Hojo rolled backwards landing on his back, his movements were slow and he was growling in pain.   
  


Cloud landed in front of him as he gripped his sword tightly. His green aura burned bright, his eyes glowing.   
  


“this is for Jessie! And Claudia!” He roared as his power rose to its peak and he dashed forward, teeth clenched with a roar.

A piercing strike shot through Clouds body as he dropped his sword and slammed face first into the dirt, skidding to a stop as he grunted in pain. The aura extinguished and his eyes returned to baby blue.

”what happened!” Tifa yelled.

Cloud grunted as he struggled to move.

Hojo slowly began to compose himself as he struggled to his feet, he was badly damaged and could barely move.

With all his strength Cloud groaned as he tried to push himself up.

”you may have control... but your body cannot maintain form.” Hojo grunted as he staggered like a drunk in his weakened state.

”get ready guys! Cloud needs us!” Tifa exclaimed as the team stood up and and prepared to attack.

Cloud pushed himself up and got to a knee. “My body feels shredded.” He groaned.

”That form is too much strain on the body, he pushed too far!” Yuffie yelled as she spun her daggers ready.

Barret reloaded and took aim “we’re coming merc!” He yelled.

”damn, he had him beat!” Aerith yelled.

Cloud stood up and winced as he raised his hands. “Shit, I took too long finishing him, I blew my shot!” He said as he struggled to focus.

Hojo staggered forward, he was still badly injured, but Cloud could barely stand.

”I only needed one more shot!” Cloud yelled.

”lucky....me....” Hojo snarled as he backhanded Cloud sending him flying into the team and plowing everyone over.

Cloud grunted, “I can still finish this, quick someone cure!” He exclaimed.   
  


Everyone tried but they were drained. The team stood together slowly, side by side ready for one last push.

Cloud picked up his sword and dashed with everything he had left, Hojo blocked the slash as Tifa hammered out one last starshower connecting perfect.   
  


Barret launched a focus shot that Hojo back handed away but distracted him long enough for Yuffie to land a clean cut across his abdomen.   
  


Hojo groaned in pain as Reno drove his stun gun into his ribs and sent the voltage through his body.   
  


Hojo slammed down to his hands and knees. “Not....yet...” he huffed.

Cloud could hardly lift his sword as he tried to channel his super-SOLDIER power.   
  


“Hey bitch!” A voice from behind yelled.

Hojo on his hands and knees looked up as he gasped for air. He stared into the same eyes he had so many times before.

”tri-gger” he blurted as Jessie stepped out in her SOLDIER uniform with the buster sword ready.   
  


“I told you I was going to kill you!” She said as she launched forward, she landed a huge slash that dropped him to his face before landing and dashing back with a follow up that chopped his back blades off.   
  


“Jessie! Do it!” The team yelled.

Jessie concentrated as she focused on Hojo. “Let me show you what a certain SOLDIER taught me.” She said as she lifted the sword and spun it before readying it for attack.

Cloud grunted “the omnislash...” 

Jessie launched forward with a barrage of slashes that landed over and over again as Hojo smacked back and fourth on impact.   
  


Jessie jumped high above as the tip of her blade began to glow with power before dropping it down hard on Hojo.

Hojo held his arm out with a growl as his body began to fail. He dropped to his face as Jessie stood above and drove her sword down through his head and into the ground.   
  


Hojo’s body stopped immediately and laid motionless.

Jessie jumped back as she and Cloud charged their blade burst and flipped together releasing the projectiles into Hojo’s body that exploded on contact.

The team shielded their eyes with the forearms until the light dimmed and the dust settled. There wasn’t a trace of him left.

The team cheered as Cloud collapsed and Jessie caught him in a hug.

”easy SOLDIER-boy.” She said softly as he winced.

Jessie kissed him on the head as she looked to the team to make sure everyone was ok.

Tifa staggered over to help hold Cloud up. She put one arm around her head and one around Jessie’s as the helped him over to the team.   
  


“Jessie!” Yuffie yelled.   
Jessie turned and lowered her eyebrows.   
  


“that was savage! Where did you learn that?” She exclaimed.

Jessie chuckled “I had great teachers!” She said as she looked at Cloud and Tifa.

Aerith laughed as she laid her head back looking at the sky. “It’s finally over!” She exclaimed as she closed her eyes and smiled.   
  


Shinra reinforcements showed up in suvs and assisted in medical treatment and cures as the team celebrated and cheered.


	20. All I Ever Wanted

The construction in Edge City was in full swing, the shinra offices and jail were both rebuilt.   
  


The children at the orphanage played out in the fenced in yard as Aerith stood in the garden and pointed to the newly redesigned statue in town square. Cloud and Jessie side by side with their swords drawn. The old memorial plaque taken down with a new one added, Cloud and Jessie, the pride of Edge City SOLDIER.   
  


Reno reviewed blueprints with the construction workers on the newest Expansion in the housing district of town. The city was really starting to shape up.

Cloud stood in a field with his arms folded as his trainees sparred with each other. Cloud would stop them one by one and offer advice and tips to improve their form and effectiveness.

Jessie sat on the front porch of her house in a rocking chair with Claudia. Tifa and Yuffie sat on a swing Cloud had built for evenings on the deck. Tifa admired Claudia while smiling and playing peek a boo.

Yuffie sat with her hands behind her head and feet perched on the step railing as she reclined. Her an Reno had become official and she got the royal treatment. She acted like a hard ass about it but Tifa and Jessie knew she loved it, the flowers, the dinners, even the photographers that would snap photos of “Reno’s new squeeze!”   
  


She acted like it was annoying but they knew better. Some of the journalists took to calling her the “First Lady of Shinra.” Which she was not fond of, but the truth was written on her face each and Everytime Reno took her out to wine and dine her. She loved it.

Jessie rocked the baby and sang gently to her. The mail man waved from the sidewalk as he stepped up the walkway and dropped an envelope in the mailbox. He tipped his cap, “How are you today Mrs.Strife?” He asked.

”Jessie smiled and nodded. Tifa grinned ear to ear.   
  


“you getting used to that yet Mrs.Strife?” She chuckled.

Jessie grinned, “I could listen to it all day teef!” She said with a smile.

Cloud walked into the yard and took his sword off his back and leaned it against the step before ascending the stairs to the deck.   
  


“hey daddy.” Jessie beamed with a smile. Cloud leaned in and kissed Jessie, “hey momma... lookin good!” He said as he kissed her again before scooping the baby up to give Jessie a break to stretch.   
  


“Cloud I think your even hotter when you hold that baby.” Yuffie said as she raised her eyebrows with a grin.

Cloud chuckled and looked at Jessie who rolled her eyes with a grin. Cloud sat next to Tifa with the baby as she leaned into him for a better look.   
  


“She’s got those baby blues alright.” Tifa said with a smile.   
  


“Yeah, let’s just hope they don’t turn green when she’s angry!” Cloud joked.

Jessie laughed, “don’t even joke about that mister, you think you are hard to control? Imagine a strong female super-SOLDIER freak out.” She said as she scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out before taking the now sleeping baby into the house and turning on the monitor.   
  


Cloud leaned his head back and sighed.

”what’s wrong Cloud?” Tifa asked.   
  


“absolutely nothing teef, that’s the strange part.” He said with a chuckle.

Tifa grinned “I don’t think you will ever truly retire.”   
  


Cloud scoffed, “probably not.”

Jessie returned to the step and walked over to sit. Cloud scooped her up as she let out a surprised squeak. “Got a spot for you right here.” He said as he sat with her on his lap. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his head and leaned her head into his shoulder.   
  


“careful SOLDIER-boy, that’s how you got the first one.” She said with a grin.

”oooh yeah, I love when she talks dirty!” Yuffie said with a chuckle.

Jessie burst out laughing, “your funny.” 

Yuffie scoffed, “who’s being funny? I live next door, so I know when Cloud is laying pipe because I could hear you from the coffee shop sometimes I swear!”   
  


Jessie blushed as Cloud held her tight and they all laughed.

  
Nighttime set in as Cloud checked the monitor to make sure he could see the baby fine, sleeping soundly he smiled as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

”Mmm, looking good there SOLDIER.” Jessie said with a coy smile as she leaned against the bedroom door frame.

Cloud turned to face her, “why don’t you come get a close up.” He said with his half grin smile.

Jessie stepped slowly to him as she placed her two hands on his chest and locked her eyes on his. She bit her lower lip as she leaned into his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his skin as it tingled. She ran her lips up to his earlobe and whispered “I think I’ll do just that.”

Cloud reached for the bottom of her shirt as he gently gripped it. “Only fair if I get to do the same.” He said as he pulled it up and over her head.   
  


Jessie winked as her ponytail dropped out to one shoulder. She removed the elastic and ran her hand through her hair and shifted it to the side. “Like that?” She said softly.

Cloud grinned as he leaned into her ear and whispered “just like that.”   
  


With one quick motion he scooped her up and laid her in bed, climbing in next to her and posturing up facing down at her.   
  


She held her palm on his cheek, “easy boy, I know where this is going to go.” She hissed.

Cloud eyed her up and down before returning his eyes to hers “perfect.”

Jessie shivered as his lips glided across her collarbone and up her neck.

”is that what you want?” He asked as he interlocked his hand into hers. The bands on their ring fingers touching.

”I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” She replied as she kissed him and pulled him on top of her before reaching over and clicking the bedside table lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a second to thank anyone who hung around until the end of this two part story. It was my first time writing any kind of story and I gotta say I enjoyed it! 
> 
> I hope it was worth the read, after I had finished the Ff7 remake I started coming up with my own crazy theories on what could be. Ultimately my imagination raced and started reading some fics. With so many great fan stories out there, I got to thinking, I wonder if I could write something like that people would like to read, this was the result. I hope you enjoyed it, drop me some comments on what you thought! 
> 
> I have some ideas for a brand new story I’ve been playing with, so that being said hit me with some feedback, what did you like ? What didn’t you like? Would you be interested in seeing a whole new story?
> 
> Thanks again for the reading and for the positive vibes! If you have something written let me know and I’ll check it out!


End file.
